Memorias de una caja de Dangos
by Don't you 09
Summary: Itachi, un joven con la fe rota e indiferencia ciega. Sakura, el punto intermedio entre su pasado y un último secreto. El único secreto que su pequeño hermano menor no le contó.
1. Como un abrazo

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son exclusivamente de Kishimoto y merecen respeto.**

Memorias de una caja de Dangos

**.**

**.**

.

"Nunca lo dijiste… Me hubiera gustado saberlo."

.

.

.

_Aquella tarde fue cálida… como un abrazo. Los árboles parecían susurrar mi nombre al compás del viento dejándome adormecer bajo la sombra de aquel gran olmo, con los rayos del sol cruzando levemente sus hojas verdes. Disfrutando tanto de la brisa de verano, como aquella caja de dangos que sostuve alguna vez entre mis dedos. Saboreando lentamente cada bolita de masa cubierta con…_

_-¡Itachi!, ¡Itachi! –Gritaron desde lejos.- ¡Itachi!_

_-¡Sasuke!-Susurré con sorpresa. Llegaba con el cabello revuelto y rostro enrojecido, pasando por él gruesas gotas de sudor. Había estado entrenando, seguramente era por eso que estaba ahí, iba a pedir mi ayuda._

_-¡Itachi!- Dijo recuperando el aliento al sosteniéndose en el tronco. Una vez más calmado me escrutó de arriba abajo, deteniéndose varias veces en aquellos dos dangos que aún tenía sobre el palillo.- ¿Qué es eso?_

_Alcé la ceja escéptico. Típico de Sasuke, no saber de alimentos que no sean tomates o arroz Pero no creí que fuera tan… extremista.-Son dangos.-Contesté con obviedad. Obteniendo una mirada extrañada por parte de Sasuke, quien se relamió los labios con impaciencia. Dudé por un segundo. Pasando la mirada desde Sasuke a los dangos y de los dangos a Sasuke. Nunca compartía mis dulces, después de todo eran mis dulces. De nadie más. Ni ahora ni…-¿Quieres uno?_

_Tomó el palillo entre sus manitas y con una sonrisa triunfal se metió el verde a la boca. Sonrisa que cambio por una mueca de asco en cuestión de segundos.- ¡Puaj! –Exclamó.- ¡Itachi! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que eran dulces?_

_Al verlo así, con tremendo puchero surcando su rostro no pude evitar soltar una carcajada, molestándolo aún más._

_-¡Tonto! ¡Ya sabes lo mucho que odio el dulce!- Murmuró asqueado. _

_-Perdona Sasuke… Supongo que lo olvidé.-Dije con simpleza sin ocultar una nota de diversión en mi voz.- Pero no venías a eso ¿Cierto?_

_Frunció la boca aún con el sabor del dango en el paladar.- Yo…-Ladeó la cabeza ocultando el leve sonrojo que aparecía en sus mejillas, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.- Yo…- El sonrojo se incrementó y con él mi curiosidad.- Yo conocí a una niña.-Murmuró de golpe, con aquel tono sonrosado en el rostro._

_Bien, eso nunca lo esperé._

.

.

"Si aún pudieras verla. Se ha vuelto tan hermosa."

"Ita-kun… Estamos cerca, no llores, estamos cerca."

.

.

…

Aquella tarde fue cálida… como un último abrazo.

Abrí los ojos pesadamente fijando mi vista aún borrosa, con recuerdos de hacia ¿Qué? ¿Dos, tres años? No recordaba y en realidad no me interesaba hacerlo. Me hacía mal.

Sentí una presión en el antebrazo izquierdo, algo frágil y suave deslizándose sobre mi pecho, y bajando…Una niñata de unos ocho o nueve años se encontraba sobre mí, mirándome fijamente con unos profundos ojos esmeraldas y un leve tono rosado en sus mejillas diciendo "¡me han pillado!" Su manita se estiraba hacia la mía, a escasa distancia de la caja de dangos que sostenía sobre mi pecho. Asustada la retiró rápidamente, ladeando el rostro en un intento de esconder su sonrojo.

-¿Quién eres?- Le pregunté-ordené, daba igual como lo interpretara.

-¡Ah! –Se sorprendió.- Bueno yo… esto…-entrelazó sus dedos varias veces, nerviosa.- ¿Qué es eso?- Señaló aún sobre mí.

-Son… dangos.- Susurré contrariado sin despegar mi vista de la chica… o los dangos.

Me miro expectante unos segundos y no pude evitar estremecerme ante sus ojos. -¿Quieres… uno?

-¡Si¡- Dijo alegre, dando brinquitos sobre mi pecho de la emoción, haciéndome quedar a escasos centímetros de ella. Aparte el rostro evitando algún _otro_ contacto indebido. No quería que me tacharan de pedófilo ni mucho menos. Tomó el dulce entre sus manos y en un rápido movimiento ya lo tenía dentro de su boca. Se lo metió tan rápido que pensé que se ahogaría pero lo mastico suave y lentamente, con movimientos demasiado agraciados para mi gusto. Ajena a la incómoda situación.

Su cabello de extraños tonos rosáceos se revolvió al compás del viento, anunciando una tormenta. Ambos guiamos la vista hacia el horizonte, aquella masa de nubes no se veía nada bien y cada vez amenazaba más y más contra la aldea.

-Deberías irte.-Susurré.

-Pero… no sé dónde queda mi casa.- Apenada guió la vista al suelo.

-Tsk.- Dije metiendo las manos a los bolsillos. No es que yo deseara intimidarla pero la situación se me estaba saliendo de las manos, incluyéndola. Molesta, si tan solo no le hubiese hecho caso, pero ¡¿Cómo cojones no hacerlo? ¡Si al momento de despertar te encuentras bajo el cuerpo de una chiquilla de aproximadamente cinco años menor que tú! No es válido. Era la lluvia, si, culpemos a la estúpida lluvia.- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-¡No!- Gritó de repente espantada, alejándose de mí. Llamando la atención de las pocas personas que seguían ahí. ¡Perfecto! Como los rumores aquí no corren…"El genio Uchiha Itachi, aprovechándose de una niñata en el parque a plena luz del día." Ya podía escuchar los gritos histéricos de mi madre mientras le arrojaba objetos punzantes y palabras _nada_ maternales.

-¿Y ahora que sucede?- Dije exasperado.

-Mi mami me dijo que no me fiara de extraños. Y usted señor, es un extraño.- Dijo convencida de cada una de las palabras que soltó. "Señor", si supiera que solo tenía trece.

-Pues tu _mami_.-Pronuncié con sorna.-Parece que olvido mostrarte el camino a casa así que… soy yo, o cualquier otro extraño. Tú decides.

Ella lo sopesó unos minutos.- Bien _señor_, pero…-Dudó un poco.- Tendrá que decirme su nombre.

-Itachi, Uchiha Itachi…-Comencé a avanzar dejándola un par de metros atrás.

-Mmmm… ¡disculpe! -Trataba de alcanzarme el paso.- ¿Puedo… ¿Puedo llamarte Ita-kun?

Paré en seco, dándole la espalda.- Si, como sea.

-Gra-gracias- Dijo jadeando por el esfuerzo.- ¿Ita-kun?

-¿Mmmm…?

-¿Pu-puedes llevarme?- Pronunció bajito. Demonios, esto se estaba tornando molesto, muy molesto. Me incline lo suficiente para que ella saltara a mi espalda. Una vez arriba me rodeó el cuello con sus brazos e inhaló sobre este.- Ita-kun…- Pronunció melosa. ¡Joder! Esta niña me iba a volver loco.

-¿Qué?- Dije tajante, y ella se apretó contra mí.

-Hueles rico, hueles a… dangos.- finalizó. Y un sentimiento suave me embargó. ¡Oh! ¿Así que así era como se sentían las sonrisas…?

….

.

.

"Me molesta que te vayas

porque no puedo retenerte…"

.

.

….

Aquella chica era rara, demasiado para mi gusto. Sus mejillas se encendían cada vez que tomaba su mano para que no se resbalara o cuando la apretaba contra mi espalda y su corazón golpeteaba fuerte contra ella. Sus ojos se dilataban de emoción al pasar entre los edificios, admirando las calles, ahora desiertas. Sus piernas se ceñían fuerte a mi cintura cuando no le contestaba alguna de sus millonésimas preguntas y sus manos se aferraban a mi camisa en objeción.

-Ita-kun…-Susurró en voz queda. Faltaba poco o nada para que comenzara a llover y yo seguía dando vueltas sin rumbo alguno.- Ita-kun…

-¿Mmmm…?- Dije por enésima vez junto a ella.

-Creo que estamos perdidos.- La miré de reojo por el hombro, ella sonreía contra mi cuello a pesar de no tener idea de dónde estaba, ni con quién se encontraba. Para ser una niña "obediente con su mami" tomaba confianza demasiado rápido.

-Ah… Ya lo había notado.- Dije sonriendo sincero, como aquellas veces, hace mucho tiempo.

Jaló de nuevo mi camisa haciéndome llegar a pensar si de casualidad quería ahorcarme.- ¿Qué haremos?- musitó.- ¡No puedo dormir en la calle! ¡Me mojaría!

-Tsk.…- Esta niña, parecía que le temía más a la lluvia que a la histeria materna. O Quizá yo no tenía suerte y me había tocado una madre neurótica en lo que a sus hijos respecta, o bien, quizá ella era demasiado ignorante como para haberse dado cuenta. Sea cuál sea la razón… Había comenzado a llover.

-¡Ita-kun corre!- Gritó asustada tirando de mi cabello como deseando arrancarlo de raíz.

La lluvia caía sin piedad contra nosotros empapándonos hasta los huesos. Buscando refugió encontramos un pequeño puesto de comida que seguía abierto, aunque no tardaban en cerrar.

-Disculpe joven pero estamos por ce…- Dijo un anciano de cabello rojizo.

-Sí, lo sé. Solo buscamos resguardarnos de la lluvia, ¿Sería tan amable de dejarnos quedar aquí? Solo hasta que la lluvia cese.-Intenté convencer.

-Pues…-Dijo llevándose la mano al mentón al momento de mirar a la rosada sobre mi hombro.- ¿Sabe? Aún nos quedan algunos clientes y un par de tareas en la cocina. ¿Le parece?

-De acuerdo.- Susurré al mirar aquellos ojos verdosos, suplicantes.

¡No, no, no, no, no y no! Y si. Ahí estaba yo. Fregando los platos sucios de un restaurante para el que ni siquiera trabajaba, por culpa de una niña de la que ni siquiera sabía el nombre y que, además de eso, estuvo a punto de robarme mi bien más preciado. ¡Mi cajita de dangos! Pero a pesar de todo, verla contonearse por los pasillos tarareando una canción sobre no se qué mientras se le caen las charolas encima creando un gran escándalo valía la pena. Ella valía la pena. Sonará vengativo pero… ¡Que va, lo era y lo sigo siendo! Me divertí mucho viendo su mirada apenada rozar el suelo con una sonrisa avergonzada.

-¡T-tonto!- me gritó entre risas al ver mi expresión de burla total.

Y yo, respondiendo a su acto ofensivo, le arrojé un chorro de agua de la manguera del fregador, que ella detuvo escondiendo su cuerpo tras una gran cazuela metálica, para después arrojarme una esponja enjabonada que impacto justo en mi boca. Escupí los restos de espuma de mis labios y la perseguí por la cocina con la manguera, llenando la habitación de su contagiosa risa, porque si, Uchiha Itachi reía, reía sin parar hasta que…

-¡Par de idiotas!- Susurró el anciano, tomándonos a mí y a la pelirosada por los brazos.- ¡Miren como han dejado! Serán inútiles…- Dijo obligándonos a salir por medio de algunas amenazas con su bastón.- ¡Ni crean que los dejaré quedarse un poco más!- Y después de eso cerró con fuerza dejándonos a ambos en plena lluvia.

-Igual terminé mojada.- susurró ella entre risas, entonces recordé aquella manguera y el desastre en la cocina sin poder disimular una carcajada. De nuevo, demostraba ella valer la pena.

-Tendrás que quedarte en mi casa.- Dije echando a andar, y dejándola atrás.

-¿Qué? Pe-pero… ¡Ita-kun!- Sonrojada levantaba las manos una y otra vez alegando cosas inteligibles.- Yo… ¡¿y mi madre?

-No llegarás muy lejos si sigues ahí parada.-Contesté.- Además, mañana podríamos buscar tu casa.- Me miro suplicante de nuevo, esta vez ni siquiera me moleste en bufar, solo me agaché quedando a su altura, mirándola frente a frente.-No te acostumbres.-Susurré sin despegar la vista. Y ella se subió a mi espalda aferrándose a mi cuello como la última vez.

-¿Ita-kun?- La miré con una ceja alzada, demostrando total interés mientras comenzaba a avanzar.- ¿Está lejos tu casa?

.

.

"Un cerezo es como un beso, suave,

pero sus flores nunca duran…"

.

.


	2. Lo que el reflejo demuestra

**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen. Son propiedad y creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

Memorias de una caja de Dangos

.

.

.

"Lo inevitable carece de importancia,

pero las cosas, cosas son."

.

.

.

El sonido de mis pasos se acompasaba con el eco de la lluvia a medida que avanzaba. Llenando el lugar de un cómodo silencio ininterrumpido. Alcé la vista encontrándome con un crepúsculo oculto casi totalmente por las nubes que, neciamente se empeñaban en alejarlo de mi vista. La colina se extendía sobre nosotros entre aires de boscosos, culminando en su punta con una fachada de color blanco. Mi fachada. Unos metros más y… Bien, un charco. Ahora podría jactarme de tener los pies más enlodados.

Me detuve frente a mi reflejo en el agua turbia y una vez más me arrepentí de verlo. Yo tenía la misma mirada idiota de siempre… aquella opacada por un sinfín de historias. Todas más trágicas que la anterior. Aquella que evitaba mirar todas las mañanas desde la primera noche en que se fue. Dejándome solo sin muchas espectativas, sin sueños ni deseos... Ni siquiera un corazón roto, solo yo.

.

.

.

"¿Quieres escuchar un secreto? Bien,

pero antes dime a qué le tienes miedo."

.

.

.

_Esos fueron días tan fáciles, tan humanos. De tardes acogedoras llenas de brisas otoñales. Aquellos días de desvelo. Donde sonreírle a mi pequeño hermano menor seria lo único por lo que tuve que preocuparme alguna vez. Donde ser el hijo prodigio, "El gran genio de la familia" solo conllevaba entrenar duro y ser buen aldeano. Sí, aquellos fueron buenos tiempos. Demasiado. Tanto que olvidarlos resulta ser una tarea sumamente difícil. Imposible._

_Uno en especial viene a mi mente al estar aquí, junto a ella en este reconfortante abrazo camino a casa. Aquel día en que ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Fue uno de los pocos días en lo que en verdad recuerdo haber disfrutado…_

_Era media tarde, con el sol en mi cara aflorando sus rayos sobre mi rostro. Llevaba entrenando desde el alba y planeaba hacerlo un par de horas más, quizá hasta ver el sol caer._

_Tomé un par de hilos atados a un kunai y los lancé a aproximadamente siete metros sobre el aire, luego salté hacia ellos llegando a una altura similar y los sujeté por cada punta. Tirando de ellos al escupir flama. Terminando así, de un solo tiro, cortando tres inmensos pinos frente a mí. Todo en cuestión de segundos._

_-¡Itachi!- Me llamaron. Seguí la voz con la vista, encontrándome con mi hermano menor, Sasuke, corriendo hacia mí con una sonrisa inmensa en los labios.-¡Itachi! –Me miro absorto unos segundos para después fijar su vista en el corte de los árboles.- ¡Increíble! ¡Itachi, por favor, enséñame a hacer eso!- Exclamó exaltado, con una mirada tanto o más suplicante que mi madre cuando me pide algún favor. A veces creo que de ella lo saco._

_-Sasuke… -Le llamé y con un movimiento de la mano le indiqué que se acercara y lo hizo a la vez que yo me inclinaba, quedando ambos frente a frente.- Lo siento Sasuke, será otro día.- murmuré dándole un leve golpecito en la frente con dos de mis dedos. Logrando un mohín aún más entretenido por parte de Sasuke._

_-¡Hey! ¡Te había dicho que odio que hagas eso!- Dijo con un tono rosa surcando sus pálidas mejillas.- Serás tonto…-Deje escapar una risilla.- Mamá quiere que vayas a comer…- Murmuró luego de una pausa._

_-Sasuke… Le dije que entrenaría, que no me esperaran en casa._

_-Ya sabes cómo es.- Soltó un resoplido. _

_-Bien… andando._

_-¡Itachi! Espera.- Dijo detrás mío.- Quiero… ¡quiero que veas que si puedo!- Gritó entusiasta._

_-Sasuke… Sasuke, espera… ¡detente! ¡No¡_

_-¡AHHHHH!_

_-Te lo dije…- Susurré para mí. A unos metros míos, mi pequeño hermano se encontraba en el suelo, sobándose la rodilla y los codos en un mar de lágrimas: se había caído.- Vamos Sasuke, tenemos que curar la herida.- Me miró con reproche y le sonreí sincero.- Vamos, yo te llevo.- Me puse en cuclillas y el trepo sobre mi espalda con gran habilidad...Algún día esperaba que fuera el nuevo "Genio del clan"_

_-Itachi estás muy alto.-Esbocé una sonrisa._

_-Sasuke… tu estas muy enano._

_._

_._

_._

"_Pero tienes miedo de cada paso que das, _

_así que no tomes mi mano, se que la soltarás."_

_._

_._

_._

Intenté despejar mi mente de aquellos vanos recuerdos y me enfoque en otra cosa. La _cosa _rosa en mi espalda que no dejaba de sonreír en sueños y murmurar tonterías sin sentido al… Un momento, ¡¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí dormida? Y… ¡¿Cómo no me di cuenta? ¡Pude haberme librado de aquella molestia mucho antes! Dios si que me estaba volviendo idiota... e insensible. Tanto como para pensar siquiera en dejar a una niñata en el suelo, en plena lluvia...

"Itachi… Itachi…" Me recriminé mentalmente mientras hacia un bufido exasperado. No es que me fastidiara –mucho- su presencia, era solo que me resultaba… extraña. En todas las formas posibles. Esa era la razón por la que tendría que haberme alejado de ella desde el primer momento. Demasiado complicada para el orgullo de un clan, demasiado complicada para _el genio Uchiha. _Solo demasiado parecida_… _No importaba, unos metros más y me desharía de ella, aunque fuera solo unas horas.

-Ita-kun…-Le escuché susurrar atropelladamente. Volví el rostro hacia ella maldiciendo por lo bajo, quedándome pasmado ante lo tierna que se vio con un tenue sonrojo surcando sus mejillas al momento de aferrarse a mi camisa y pronunciar mi nombre, con tal delicadeza que me provocó un estremecimiento feroz. Y entonces me di cuenta. Yo aún no podía dejarla. Yo aún no quería llegar a casa.

.

.

.

"Cariño no llores, mañana verás el cielo por primera vez."

…..

**¡Bien, voy por el segundo capítulo! Sé que debería actualizar más seguido pero trabajos, amigos, no todo se puede chicas… En fin paso por malos momentos. Así que es difícil que la inspiración llegue a mí tan rápido y la verdad es que esta historia enserio me está gustando como para terminarla mal. Bueno, comenten, lean, etc.…**


	3. Conociendo mujeres

**Gracias por Leer, y aun más por tomarse la molestia de dar reviews.**

**Los personajes de Naruto ****NO me pertenecen.**** Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, su creador y este fic para nada es motivo de plagio o cosas por el estilo.**

**Por cierto gracias por sus reviews, sigan enviando por fi **

.

.

.

Memorias de una caja de Dangos

.

.

.

"_Tu voz y mi nombre, _

_mi nombre y tu voz"_

.

.

.

Entré sigilosamente por la puerta trasera. Tardó un par de segundos, creo. Quizá menos. Tan ágil como un soldado en plena guerra, armada, lista para cualquier situación. Lanzándose sobre mí en un descontrolado intento por atraparme de la misma forma que un león a una gacela. El problema era, que ninguno era una gacela. Así es, porque Uchiha Mikoto no se iba con rodeos, nunca lo hacía y aquella vez no sería la excepción, y yo tampoco. Por eso no se me hizo raro encontrarla frente a mí gritando las mil y un cosas con notoria desaprobación en un intento por causar aunque sea la más mínima impresión... Esa que no llegó.

-¡Uchiha Itachi!- Bramó. Enojada, su voz era capaz de resonar por toda la casa.- ¡¿Dónde demonios habías estado?-Gritó histérica. Por un momento me pregunté cómo es que alguien podría estar dormido con semejantes alaridos porque la rosada a mi espalda ni siquiera se inmutó.- ¡Sabes que no me gusta que llegues tan tarde! ¡Es imposible que siemp…!- En su rostro se formó una extraña mueca de confusión y sus ojos azabaches perforaron mi espalda con infinito interés casi con avidez. Había descubierto a la mata rosada tras mío.- ¿Quién es ella?-Preguntó con una mirada inquisidora. Esa mujer podía dar miedo, mucho miedo. De razón fue ella la única que, a mi parecer, pudo con el inhumano carácter de mi padre.

-Se perdió en el parque, -Explique rápidamente, sin rodeos.- la ayude a buscar su casa pero no tiene idea de donde vive. Así que no pude dar con ella…-Hice una pequeña pausa intentando omitir algunos detalles comprometedores.- Y luego llegó la lluvia y tuve que traerla. Es por eso que llegué a esta hora.- Pareció sopesar mi respuesta unos segundos mientras yo tomaba a la rosada en mis brazos para ponerla más cómoda contra mi pecho. Ante la actitud ella entrecerró los ojos. Por un momento imaginé que era así como la familia Yamanaka analizaba a los prisioneros, escrutándolos de arriba a abajo.

-Ita…kun…-Susurró la pequeña en sueños y no pude evitar mirarla y preguntarme qué soñaba. Hasta que sentí una mirada fija sobre mi rostro y me di cuenta de que mi madre me observaba, de nuevo, sin discreción alguna. Esta vez con una extraña sonrisa en sus mejillas.

-Llevémosla al cuarto de huéspedes.-Susurró expandiendo su sonrisa. Esta era maternal, llena de un brillo singular. No recuerdo habérsela visto alguna otra vez, al menos no conmigo.- Dejémosla dormir, se ve bastante agotada. Después habrá que darle un baño…- Hizo una pausa y se giró hacia la cocina y avanzó hacia el fregador, deteniéndose a unos pasos de este. _Demonios…- _Y tú, Itachi, también te darás uno. Que también estas todo mojado y podría darte un resf…-Desaparecí en un rápido movimiento detrás de las escaleras. Dejándola sola.- No quiero que mañana estés con… ¿Itachi?- Se dio cuenta.- ¿Itachi?- Y ahí viene…- Tsk… ¡Uchiha Itachi! ¡No dejes a tu madre hablando sola!- No hay lugar como el hogar.

.

.

.

"No me importa gastar la noche junto a ti,

Ya sea despierto o dormido"

.

.

.

Respiraba suavemente por la boca, emanando un dulce olor a cerezas y de vez en cuando susurrando mi nombre. Entonces de nuevo volvía a mí aquella necia curiosidad de saber en qué soñaba. Digo, si me conocía de una sola tarde no debería estar soñando conmigo ¿O sí? Y si el dormido hubiese sido yo… ¿Habría soñado con ella? De alguna forma, esperaba que no.

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Y por unos segundos, tuve el placer de observar sus pupilas contraerse ante el cambio de luz. Cosa que me pareció realmente interesante, como cuando observas una flor cerrarse bajo un crepúsculo. Irresistible. Además de que la niña tenía unos ojos de un verde acuoso impresionante que, prácticamente, te obligaban a verlos cada que tenías oportunidad. Definitivamente abría preferido que el espectáculo durara más, si fuese posible, días.

-Por fin despiertas.-Susurré divertido al ver que ella se sobresaltaba. Volteó aturdida hacia cada rincón de la habitación buscándome sin éxito.

-Ita-kun…-Dijo sonrojada, luego de encontrarme y sonreír.- ¿Dónde estamos?

-En mi casa.- Dije simplemente. Y me senté junto a ella en la cama.

-¿Estamos en tu casa? Eso significa que…-Hizo una pausa.- ¡Ita-kun! ¡¿Es este tu cuarto?- Dijo emocionada.

-En realidad no.- Murmuré revolviendo su cabello, logrando una sonrisa traviesa por parte de ella. Una que me dejó helado. Sin reacción durante un buen rato.

- ¿Ita-kun? ¿Ita-kun? ¿Es-Estás bien?- Alterada paseó varias veces su mano frente a mi rostro. No reaccionaba.- ¿Ita-kun? ¡Despierta!- Gritó antes de comenzar a zarandearme levemente.

Parpadeé un par de veces, poco consciente de lo que pasaba a mí alrededor y lo primero que noté fueron un par de ojos esmeraldas que me miraban con reproche y una preocupación muy madura para la edad de la dueña de estos, quién estaba cerca de mi rostro. Demasiado cerca.- ¿Q-qué dem…?-Entonces me di cuenta: al zarandearme ambos habíamos caído al suelo. Y de nuevo, estaba ella sobre mí.

-¡L-lo… Lo siento!- Exclamó sonrojada, alejándose a trompicones de mi cuerpo y golpeándose en la cabeza con el pie de la cama.- ¡Ouch!

Reí levemente. No es como que me burlaba de ella pero… bueno si, solo un poco.- Eres una molestia ¿Lo sabías?- Dije entre risas mientras le sobaba la cabeza y la recostaba sobre mi vientre. Estuvimos así unos minutos. Sumidos en un cómodo silencio. Bueno, al parecer solo para mí, porque al estirarme sobre el suelo fui capaz de ver su rostro: al rojo vivo, cubriéndole desde las orejas y perdiéndose entre el rosado de su cabello.

-¡N-No me mires!- Gritó nerviosa cubriéndose el rostro a jalones con mi camisa.

- ¿El qué?- Comenté sin entender.

-¡Nada!- Dijo aún más colorada.

-Hey, hey. Está bien, no pasa nada.- Traté de tranquilizarla. Ella se separó de mi cuerpo y soltó mi camisa con suavidad, asintiendo.

-Lo siento Itachi.- Dijo con voz queda, alcé una ceja interrogante. Y más aun, extrañado por la falta del _Kun _al que, para mi desgracia, comenzaba a apreciar tanto que incluso sentía escuchar mi nombre incompleto.- El-el ser una molestia. No es mi…

-No digas estupideces, no eres molesta.- Ella me miró fijamente buscando algún rastro de mentira en mis facciones.- Bueno, solo un poco, a veces pero…- Desvié mi rostro sintiendo mis mejillas arder.- es lindo.

Ella me dedico otra de sus sonrisas y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no quedar como imbécil de nuevo frente a ella. Y justo cuando pensé que lo había logrado estampó su rostro contra mi cuerpo y me rodeó la cintura con sus brazos. Instintivamente, **lo juro**, rodeé su cuerpo de la misma forma en que ella lo hizo con el mío y nos quedamos así por unos segundos más.

-Itachi…- Se escuchó una nueva voz, algo lejana a nosotros dos. Era mi madre quien nos _espiaba_ sonriendo de la misma forma en que lo hizo estando abajo. Me miró cálida unos segundos para después agregar.- Bajen a cenar chicos… Seguro tienes hambre ¿No es así?- Preguntó dirigiéndose a la rosada. Esta negó con la cabeza.- ¡Oh! ¡Vamos! He cocinado algo delicioso, estoy segura de que te va a…- Sus ojos negros me miraron amenazantes.- _Ita-chan_, ¿Tú tienes hambre no es así?

-Ah… Bueno yo…- _Demonios.-_ Seh, claro.- Al momento Sakura me miró con ojos entrecerrados.

-Los espero abajo.- Susurró de nuevo con esa sonrisa extraña antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Mentiroso.- Espetó Sakura.- No tienes hambre.

-Pero tú sí, ¿O me equivoco?- Dije sabiéndome ganador.

-Pues…- Un fuerte gruñido se escucho venir de su estomago.

-Hmp.- Sonreí victorioso y ella se sonrojó levemente.- Te propongo algo ¿vale?- Ella asintió.- ¿Qué te parece si terminando de cenar te enseño mi habitación, ah?

-¡Sí, sí, sí, sí!- Chilló emocionada. De un salto se separo de mí y comenzó a tirar de mi camisa, guiándome hacia la puerta.

.

.

.

.

"_El amor es como un tomate."_

"_Sakura… lo mismo decía mi hermano."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

-¡Oh! Que bien que decidieron venir a cenar. He preparado uno de los platillos favoritos de Itachi.- Comentó sonriente mi madre.- ¡Sashimi de camarón y buri teriyaki!- Fruncí el ceño. Era raro que Mikoto preparara algo que yo en verdad amara comer, y más aun después de darle un disgusto.

-¡Que bien!- Exclamó sonriente la pelirosa mientras ayudaba a servir la mesa.- Espero que Ita-kun tenga buen gusto.- Yo solo me dedicaba a bufar recargado desde el marco de la puerta.

-Créeme que lo tiene.- Continuó mi madre.- Bueno, solo cuando de mi comida se trata.- Agregó con malicia.- Ita-chan resulta ser un vago y casi siempre come lo que encuentra.- La pequeña soltó una risilla.- Bien, ¡Que aproveche!- Dijo una vez sentada mi madre; coreada por nosotros dos.

Al dar el primer bocado perdí cualquier contacto con la realidad… O mi subconsciente. No era capaz de ver más allá de los palillos y el camarón. Envueltos en una exquisita mezcla de alga nori y de la siempre suculenta ensalada de vegetales al vapor, todo bañado de la dulce salsa teriyaki. La cual, junto con los dangos resultaban ser mi perdición y delirio. Me encontraba imaginando las mil y un formas de que la comida pudiese resultarme mejor pero… simplemente no había punto de comparación. Era tan exquisita como sentarse a observar las flores caer en primavera, o cuando al nadar, el agua envuelve tu rostro en un abrazo fresco, casi frío… O si, ¿Acaso sería posible tanta perfección? Creo que no…

_**¿Pueden creer la cantidad de cosas que suceden cuando uno está fantaseando?**_

.

.

-P-perdone que no me haya presentado.- Hizo una pausa.- Mi nombre es Sakura, Haru…

-¡Sakura! ¡Qué acertado! Mira que te va el nombre.- Comentó risueña mi madre.- ¿Sabes? Siempre quise tener una hija pero… Bueno, supongo que no siempre se puede.- Suspiró.- Pero deja mis tonterías, dime, ¿Te gustó?

-¡Sí! Cocina muy rico señora.- Dijo metiéndose otro pepino a la boca.

-Por favor, llámame Mikoto.

-Está bien, Miko-chan.- Ambas se sonrieron. ¡Un momento! ¿De qué demonios me había perdido?

_**Tsk. Las mujeres y sus bizarros métodos de socialización. **_

-Luego de terminar de cenar estoy segura de que Itachi-chan estará encantado de darte un recorrido por la casa, cierto ¿Itachi?

-De hecho.- Comenzó Sakura.- Ita-kun me había prometido que me mostraría su habitación al terminar y…

-¡¿Qué?- Los palillos cayendo sobre el plato resonaron como un eco dentro de mi cabeza... _¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!_

-Sakura, ¡Corre!- Grité. La tomé en mis brazos y desaparecí ágilmente de la furibunda mirada que la Uchiha taladraba sobre mi espalda. _**Benditos**__ sean los días de descanso._

.

.

.

.

"_Amo tu sonrisa, _

_Y amo más que sea solo mía"_

.

.

.

**Primero que nada quiero pedir disculpas por el retraso, se que las tuve esperando mucho tiempo y en verdad lo siento. Bueno, ojala disfruten este capítulo y sigan leyendo los siguientes (por que la continuare, no se preocupen por ello). Por cierto gracias por sus reviews, tanto de Memorias de una caja hasta Collapsus, bueno esa es otra razón por la que tarde con este. Estaba escribiendo esa historia, sin embargo esta es ahora mi prioridad :) **

**Gracias por sus reviews! **

**Efharisto!**

**P.C.**


	4. ¿Alguien más huele los cerezos?

**Los personajes de Naruto NO ME PERTENECEN, son propiedad exclusiva de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Memorías de una caja de Dangos****."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La pelirosa me miro con los ojos casi fuera de sus orbitas. Era obvio que ella no entendía la gravedad de la situación. Sin embargo parecía más preocupada por la cercanía de nuestros rostros (cabe hacer notar que nos había refugiado bajo una pequeña cueva formada por raíces de árbol donde el espacio era **en verdad** reducido) que por mi _inexplicable _–Pero si razonable- huida.

-Ita-kun…- Susurró sonrosada pidiendo su espacio. Incómodos ambos nos recorrimos hacia lados opuestos, pero el lugar era tan pequeño que terminamos incluso más cerca.

Derrotados, suspiramos a la vez.

Fueron unos minutos de completo silencio, donde me limitaba a observar con interés los suaves movimientos que la pelirosa hacia con sus labios al morderlos, como fruncía el entrecejo pensando en no sé qué, en como cerraba con fuerza su boca y resoplaba por sus fosas nasales con fuerza. Parecía frustrada o dudosa, y eso me mantenía aun más curioso. ¿En qué podría estar pensando?

-Ita-kun…- Exhaló con fuerza…

Y ahí es cuando dicen… "_la curiosidad __**mató**__ al gato_…"

.

.

Mierda.

.

.

Ella me miró por un lapso de segundo con la incognita marcada con fuerza en el verde de sus ojos. Estaba seguro, ni siquiera notaria la diferencia aun si se la dijera. Cosa que no haría, es decir...

"¿Qué diferencia hay entre querer y amar?"

¡Menuda pregunta se le habría ocurrido hacer! ¡Y en qué momento! Cuando su rostro quedo a milímetros del mío y sus latidos se escucharon a mil por hora, tiñendo sus mejillas de un adorable rosado y remarcando aquellos ojos jade que tanto me… Un momento ¿Adorable?

Demonios… Debía estar perdiendo la razón.

Pero, ¡Dios! Solo a ella se le ocurre preguntarme eso. ¡A mí, el frío e indiferente Uchiha Itachi! El que jamás podría responder de forma adecuada a tal pregunta. Bueno, no es que no conozca la respuesta, si no que no de la forma correcta. Es decir, conozco ambos conceptos de la misma forma en que se conoce el contenido de un libro; plano. Lleno de teorías. Pero bien sabía, me sería imposible explicarla de la forma en que sé, ella deseaba.

Es por eso que, pese a mi estupidez, opté por la respuesta más simple y sensata que se le puede dar a una niña de ocho años…

-El amor es una falsa sensación de placer.- Comencé.- creada por el subconsciente.- Ella me miró sin entender, logrando un resoplido por mi parte.- Es producido por una sustancia llamada feniletilamina. Que es la responsable de los "síntomas" que experimentamos al enamorarnos. Síntomas que, por lo general, suelen durar máximo algunos años.- Frunció el ceño.- Y, a diferencia de este, el querer resulta más un instinto que un sentimiento. Como de pertenencia o posesión. Además de tener menor duración.- Agregué ya frustrado.

Su rostro permaneció inmóvil durante instantes. Inescrutable, pero poco a poco este se fue deformando. Dando lugar a una mueca de desilusión total, seguida por un par de lágrimas.

Y en cuestión de segundos me encontraba –Muy a mi pesar.- maldiciéndome por ser tan cabeza dura. ¡¿Cómo cojones vas con una niñata que aún vive en la típica etapa llena de princesas y le dices sin miramentos "El amor no existe, y si lo hiciera, solo te duraría un par de años"? Porque en resumen eso fue lo que hice.

¿Estúpido? Sí.

Hubiera sido más sencillo dejar que mi madre se la comiera viva como debió haber alguna vez; un par de horas atrás. O mejor aún, haberla dejado dormida bajo algún árbol de camino a casa. O quizá… No, no podría haber fingido dormir y dejar que se comiese mis dangos. No, todo menos eso. Debí hacer cualquiera de las anteriores. Y lo hubiera hecho, fácilmente en realidad. Con cualquiera por supuesto, aún no tenía nada en contra de ella. Aún.

Pero por alguna razón ese cualquiera dejo de aplicársele a ella. ¿Por qué? Ojalá lo supiera…

Llevó sus pequeñas manitas hacía sus párpados y los talló varias veces, disipando algunas lágrimas que aun se encontraban entre sus pestañas.

-E-eso no es cierto.- Balbuceó.- Mi mami me ha dicho que el amor es como los cerezos. En primavera…-Levanto la mirada con una seguridad de sus palabras tan madura que aturdió.- siempre es bonito, se distingue de otros sentimientos y que, cuando el invierno cae, y crees que se ha extinguido, reaparece aún más bonito que la última vez.

-Tu madre está loca.- Murmuré causándole hacer un mohín.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que _**tú**_ no eres el loco?- Respondió tajante.

_Touché._

Abrí la boca varias veces pero no pude emitir sonido alguno. Y para variar… en verdad comenzaba a creer haber enloquecido.

Al poco tiempo la lluvia se volvió tranquila, abriendo paso a un silencio que no era ni cómodo ni molesto. Solo estaba ahí. Al igual que nosotros. _Varados en la lluvia…_

_Una lluvia…_

_Suave…_

_Cálida_

_Delicada…_

_Única…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Las cosas que no vemos nos parecen inalcanzables y por tanto las anhelamos… Por eso es que la gente cree más en el amor que en el poder de una mirada."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Si aun pudieras estar en mi mente te abrazaría en ella con tal fuerza que nunca más desearías escapar. Y te susurraría al oído palabras inexistentes. De esas que en sueños dormidos cobran realidad. Sueños donde ahora tú vives, sueños donde te espero cada noche…_

_Viviría dormido bajo tu mirada incolora durante el resto de mis días. Y así, y solo así moriría en paz…_

_._

_._

_._

_-¡Itachi!-Susurraron en mi oído.- ¡Itachi! Despierta… ¿Itachi?- _"No te vayas…."_ Una extraña sensación recorrió mi cuerpo, erizándome la piel. _"No te vayas…."

_- ¿Itachi? Por favor… Tsk, ¡Menuda bestia perezosa!-Gritaron._

_Mis párpados se abrieron lentamente, cegados por el sol que se asomaba burlón entre las cortinas blancas de mi habitación. Obligándome a cerrarlos de nuevo._

_-¡Itachi!- Me saltaron encima, sacándome un quejido.- ¡Despierta ya!- Me gritaron aún sobre mí._

_-Sasuke…-Dije somnoliento al reconocer la voz.- ¿No crees que es muy temprano para tus gritos?_

_-Itachi… Son las diez de la mañana, casi las once.-Dijo con suficiencia, todo un Uchiha con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Quieres levantarte de una jodida vez?- Farulló cruzado de brazos._

_-¡Las once! Demonios… ¡Sasuke! Por favor, ¡¿No pudiste esperar por lo menos dos horas más?_

_-¡No! Para ti dos horas más son dos días.- Dijo exasperado mientras inflaba sus mejillas infantilmente, como siempre hacia cuando se enojaba._

_-Tsk… Vale, vale.- Dije rendido.- ¿A qué viene todo esto?_

_Su ceño se frunció un poco más y sus mejillas se tornaron de nuevo carmín.- Es que yo… Bueno yo… Quiero ir al parqué.- Sentenció desviando la mirada._

_No era enserio. No a estas horas del día…_

_-Sasuke, el parque está a dos calles.- Obviando el hecho de que yo _no _quería salir de la cama._

_-Lo sé pero…-Se sonrojó.- Quiero ir._

_-¿Y tu madre no pudo haberte llevado?- Pregunté enterrando el rostro de nuevo sobre la almohada._

_-¡Itachiiii..!- Hizo un puchero. Exactamente igual a los de mi madre.- ¡Tu sabes como es! Anda, anda ¿Sí? ¿Sí?_

_-Vale, vale pues…-Dije quitándomelo de encima.- Ven.- Susurré. El se acercó a mi sonriente y antes de que se diese cuenta o siquiera pudiese evitarlo, lo golpeé en la frente con un par de dedos._

_-¡Ouch!- Bramó. Sabía que lo odiaba.- ¡Itachi, sabes que…!_

_-Considéralo una pequeña venganza, hermano.- Le sonreí triunfante para después levantarme.- Recuerda que soy yo, quién te llevará al parque._

_Aquella vez fuimos al parque. Yo a regañadientes, por supuesto. Y cómo era de esperarse me distraje en mis cosas; llegando a perder de vista a Sasuke como normalmente sucedía._

_A veces solía preguntarme que demonios hacía mientras no estaba porque, en realidad, yo nunca lo encontraba; si no él a mí. Llegaba con sus rodillas todas manchadas, el rostro empapado en sudor y uno que otro moretón; aunque el que ajustaba cuentas con mamá _nunca_ podría ser él, así que a Sasuke ni le importaba. _

_Me tiré sobre el césped decidido a dormir de nuevo, pasando la mirada entre las nubes de vez en cuando. Me recordaban a los pasteles de mamá, esos que eran de crema y sabían a pan. Aunque nadie nunca le decía nada, no por cortesía, sino por temor a contusiones graves en algún miembro. _Mamá daba miedo…

_Cerré los ojos lentamente recordando la sensación del viento sobre mi rostro, esperando paciente, a caer dormido. Un borreguito, dos borreguitos, tres…Arrugué la nariz al sentir un extraño cosquilleo; que después se extendió hacia mis párpados y me terminó en…_

_¡Un momento! ¡¿Qué cojones hacia yo con un maldito palo en la boca?_

_-No Ino, creo que ya se murió._

_-¿Estás segura? Pero… -Se detuvieron al ver que me removía un poco._

_-¡Ya sé!-Gritó la primera voz.- ¿Y si lo despiertas con un beso?- _Un beso. _Un beso… un ¡¿Qué?_

_-¡No!- Jadeé irguiéndome. Pero solo me encontré a mí mismo tirado, con una rama de árbol a mi lado._

_Entonces fue que aún con mi asombro, me volví a dormir._

"Cerezos"

_Un par de horas después, cuando el sol me dio de lleno en el rostro decidí que era hora de volver a casa. Y incluso antes de que me levantara, Sasuke ya estaba junto a mí; debatiéndose mentalmente entre si levantarme de una patada o lanzárseme encima._

_-Nos vamos.- Dije más como una afirmación que pregunta._

_-Aa.- Susurró escueto. Raro en él que ya debería estar molesto, como siempre. Pero tan solo se dedicaba a verme sin mirarme. Hundido en sus pensamientos._

_Me dediqué a observarlo y descubrí que no solo estaba limpio; si no que no llevaba ni un solo raspón o algo que se le pareciera y que, además de ello –Aun más raro, por cierto.- Sasuke sonreía de oreja a oreja; como si fuese el mejor día de su vida._

_En ese momento fui capaz de percibir el débil aroma a cerezos que despedía su camiseta, su cabello e incluso, fácilmente diría que _él.

.

.

.

.

"_Algún día, me miraras cálido como aquellos días… _

_Mientras tanto, te quiero."_

.

.

.

.

**Ok, sé que he estado tardando mucho. Lo siento pero es que ya casi es fin de ciclo escolar y los maestros se las han arreglado para llenarme de tareas hasta morir, además de eso, como ya estoy terminado secundaria :) tengo varios asuntos pendientes y todas esas cosas trilladas pero creanme, hago mi esfuerzo haha. Por eso me atrevo a pedirles que dejen algun comentario, sea bueno o malo, como ya dije alguna vez, es necesario. :) **

**Yo prometo resolver su dudas haha -claro, esas que puedan ser resueltas sin echar a perder la trama.**

**Bueno, mil gracias a todas las lectoras, keep reading ladies!**

**Sin más, me despido. Ciao & Efharisto! **

**P.C.**


	5. Amargas despedidas, sucios recuerdos

**Los personajes de Naruto NO ME PERTENECEN, son propiedad exclusiva de Masashi Kishimoto y merecen absoluto respeto. NO AL PLAGIO!**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Una vez, dos veces. Durante un sueño…_

_Te sentí besarme."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_La lluvia seguía, imperturbable, como sólo aquellas veces, bajo el mismo farol de siempre…_

Un suave ronroneo se escuchó junto a mí. Perezoso tanteé el suelo buscando cobijo pero tan solo sentí el sereno entre mis dedos. _¿Qué suced…? Oh, lo olvidaba… _Junto a mí, la mata rosa que conformaban sus cortos cabellos se extendían por el suelo terminando frente a mí y picándome la nariz con ese aroma tan agradable que solo era posible percibirse en ella. Si, incluso era tan atrayente que llegué a preguntarme su tipo de shampoo.

Suspiraba entre sueños cosas ininteligibles mientras sus mejillas tomaban colores diferentes; creando así una colección que me pareció de lo más interesante. Era como volver atrás, cuando niño; a picar los hormigueros esperando encontrarles un final, a contar estrellas deseando terminar antes de perder la conciencia. Y de la misma forma en que había comenzado a divagar al ver su rostro, me acerqué sin pensar. No me di cuenta de cuando dejé de escuchar el goteo del agua o cuando dejé de sentir que esta mojaba mi espalda; simplemente cada sentido fue nublado… tan solo por ella, por sus labios. Esos que sin pensar me encontraba besando castamente. Con una paciencia que permitía disfrutar su sabor único, dulce… inocuo. Lentamente saboreé sus labios, su nariz y su cabello. Completamente absorto.

-It-Ita-kun…- _¡Mierda!_

Horrorizado me erguí rápidamente y, esperando ver una expresión llena de pánico, me digné a mirar su rostro. Un rostro que… no demostraba más que infinito placer. ¡Quién sabe que cojones debía estar soñando! Aunque siendo franco me alegraba de que la niña durmiese como oso. Sin darle vueltas al asunto preferí sentarme junto a ella. Ya tendría tiempo para pensar las cosas. Por un día que faltase al entrenamiento Danzou no me mataría… _¡Quisiera!_

La chica seguía dormida. Lo sabía por su respiración, sin embargo comenzaba a impacientarme. Así que sin esperar más la tomé entre mis brazos, no sin aspirar el olor de su cabello, ahora un poco más revuelto pero igualmente llamativo. Así, con ella acurrucada contra mi pecho, me dirigí a casa.

Llegué mojado y sucio; con un ligero olor a humedad. Me sorprendió no encontrarme a mi madre en casa esperándome pero realmente lo preferí; eso hasta ver la impecable caligrafía pasmada en la puerta del refrigerador, exhibiendo malos presagios.

_Itachi,_

_Sí, sabía que llegarías a casa a almorzar… _- Vamos, no había siquiera cenado, obviamente fui primero a la cocina.- _Debes saber que tu padre acaba de regresar de su misión; fui con él al centro para desayunar e ir a hacer las compras. Ten en mente que al volver tendrás muchas cosas que explicar jovencito. Más te vale tener una MUY buena excusa._

_U.M._

¿Qué más quedaba que maldecir? Por suerte, cuando Uchiha Mikoto menciona la palabra **compras **no es refiriéndose a la despensa o al mandado. Nah, para eso estoy _yo. _Se refiere sólo a zapatos, joyas, vestidos, perfumes, adornos para el hogar… En fin, la lista es larga. Así que disponía probablemente hasta el anochecer para encontrar la casa de la rosada, pensar en una buena excusa y de paso, entrenar hasta la inconsciencia. Solo así tendría piedad.

La pelirosa, aún entre mis brazos, jadeó pesadamente, como si le hubiese costado abandonar su profundo sueño para revelarme que estaba despierta. Bufé. Lo peor es que yo solía ser así. De repente, su estómago gruñó.

-¿Hambre?- Pregunté claramente divertido.

-Sí…- Musitó sonrosada, dando después un ligero respingo.- ¿De nuevo en tu casa?

-Sólo mientras preparo el desayuno.- Dije abriendo el refrigerador y poniendo mala cara.- ¿Algo de lo que ves te apetece? La verdad a mí no.

-Humm…-Se sonrojó de nuevo y me miró entre sus pestañas, bajando un poco el rostro.- ¿Ita-kun? ¿T-tienes panqueques?

Fruncí más el ceño.- Sí pero…- Dudé unos segundos… demasiados. Sus ojos se abrieron asombrados, casi con horror y ¿burla?

-¡¿No sabes cocinar panqueques?- Vociferó en su gran descubrimiento.- ¿No habías dicho que tu cocinarías?

-¡Yo dije preparar, jamás mencioné nada de recetas!- Me defendí.

-Significa que no sabes hacer panqueques.- Arrugó el ceño. _¿Qué tendría ella con sus mentados panqueques?_

-¡Y me supongo, tu sí!- Respondí claramente ofendido.

-Por supuesto.- Repuso con una sonrisa jactanciosa. Obviamente le gustaba saberse victoriosa.- ¿Tienes harina?- Asentí con mi mallugado orgullo por los suelos.- ¿Huevos? ¿Leche? ¿Aceite…?

-Tengo todo lo que se necesita.- Dije escueto, aunque, sin demostrarlo, estaba interiormente aliviado. Al menos uno de los dos sabía cocinar...- Solo espero que al menos los hagas decentes.- Agregué sacando las cosas de la alacena.

Me sacó la lengua y sonrió infantil.- De hecho, los hago muy buenos.- Reí sarcástico mientras, después de colocar las cosas en la barra me iba a sentar al comedor.- ¡Y de paso aprendes a cocinar!- Antes de llegar, y sin que pudiese objetar siquiera, me tomó del brazo y me jaloneó a su lado.- Tu pones los ingredientes y yo mezclo ¿vale?- De nuevo, su mirada suplicante hizo a un lado toda queja… mucho antes de que pudiera emitir alguna.- Por favor…

-Vale pues…- Dije derrotado, al menos aprendería cocinar algo. Después de todo, aún yo mismo creía –y sigo haciéndolo- increíble el hecho de no saber cocinar si, como todo buen ninja, las comidas a intemperie e improvisadas son un clásico de cada salida y que además, como anbu, muchas misiones las realizaba solo. Es decir, sin un acompañante que supiera al menos, cuáles moras estaban envenenadas y cuáles no. No es que me hubiese intoxicado alguna vez, claro…

Ella tomó mis manos delicadamente entre las suyas que apenas y abarcan hasta la mía los nudillos; y paso a paso fue explicándome que se debía hacer, desde la cantidad de huevos, harina, leche; hasta la forma en que se debía batir la mezcla para no derramarla. A veces no le prestaba atención intencionalmente pues al no hacerlo inflaba los mofletes haciéndola ver más inocente. ¡Me encantaba! Y aunque después me golpeaba en la cabeza con el cucharón lo repetía incesantemente; más de lo que mi cabeza podría soportar si no fuera porque ya tenía experiencia durante los mandados de Mikoto.

Y así, con varios cucharones estampados sobre mi cabeza, manchas de mezcla por toda la cocina –Debo decir que necesito práctica en esto de batir- y un par de quemaduras en cada mano. Hambriento y exhausto me atreví a decir- ¡Hacer panqueques es probablemente la cosa más sencilla que he hecho en vida!- _Y vaya que sí…_ Pensaba regocijante mientras me engullía uno con tremendo placer. La rosada sí que sabía cocinar, claro que también estaban mis propios toques personales dentro de la receta.

-Ita-kun…- Dijo Sakura jaloneando el largo de la camisa para atraer mi atención, yo la miré interrogante aún con la boca atiborrada del pan.- Y-yo… Bueno esto… hice panquecitos para ti… ¡y tu mamá!- Agregó alzando la voz mientras escondía su rostro entre su cabello y me extendía una charola llena de pastelitos con un delicioso olor a fresa… Fue entonces cuando noté el temblor de sus dedos y, un poco alejada de estos, una herida en la mano.

-¿Te quemaste?- Pregunté intentando fallidamente que mi voz no sonase preocupada.

-Sí…-Musitó débilmente. Tomé su manita con la mayor delicadeza posible. Sintiéndome estúpido y terriblemente culpable por no poder hacer nada. Aún recordaba el fallido intento de vendajes que utilicé durante aquella misión a las afueras del país del té. Ni siquiera llegué a enmendar las heridas hasta llegar por fin a Konoha -que estaba a cuatro días- donde además de curarme me regañaron por lastimar aún más las ya de por sí dolorosas lesiones.- No es la primera vez que pasa…- Agregó sonrojada.- Pero… yo… yo…

-No llores.- Suspiré.

-Lo siento.- Contestó cabizbaja.

-Anda, deja la bandeja en el refrigerador.- Comenté abriendo la puerta de este.- Creo tener al menos un par de cremas por ahí.

Ella asintió para, después de meter los panecillos en el refrigerador, seguirme escaleras arriba con la cabeza baja y la mirada perdida. De nuevo, mis más insufribles sentimientos me carcomían. La conduje el corredor principal de la segunda planta, puesto que la casa podría llegar a ser bastante intrincada y era muy posible que la distraída Sakura se perdiera y terminara pasando por algo peor. ¡Quién sabe que tanto esconderían Mikoto y Fugaku en tan enorme mansión!

Mientras tanto, ella avanzaba muy cerca de mí, prácticamente tomando mi brazo para no ganar ni un centímetro más de distancia, y eliminar la ya existente. A veces, contemplaba con curiosidad las estanterías llenas de libros que había en cada pasillo; otras, con infinita adoración, la colección de máscaras pertenecientes a los anbu caídos por mi mano que mi padre –sádicamente- había colgado en la pared. Curiosamente estas le daban un toque más hogareño a la casa e incluso hacían juego con los muchos sables colocados en estantes que mi padre tenía exhibidos… Por suerte, ella nunca preguntó.

Nos detuvimos frente a la, ya muy conocida para mí, puerta de roble ópalo. Justo al final del último pasillo.

Entré rápidamente, concentrado tan solo en esa pomada que alguna vez una chica obsesiva del clan Hyuuga le regaló a mi padre.- Creo que la dejé en el baño pero…- Solo en la estancia, ella se había esfumado. Me asomé en el pasillo y burlonamente contemplé como apretaba los ojos con fuerza, temiendo no se qué. Peor, ni siquiera había entrado.- ¿No piensas entrar? –Ella negó y yo suspiré hastiado.- ¿Qué? ¿No eras tú la que quería entrar a mi habitación? Mira que la mitad de los problemas que tengo ahora empezaron por tu culpa y…

-¡¿Este es tu cuarto?- Exclamó sorpresivamente. Abalanzándose sobre mí en un triste intento de abrazo -que más bien parecía un ataque de oso.- haciéndome caer en el interior de la habitación y de paso a dar de lleno en el suelo.

La cabeza me dio vueltas, imposibilitándome mejor visión del panorama. Tan solo sabía que tenía un fuerte olor a panqueques revoloteando a mi alrededor, a una niña sobre mis piernas posiblemente más aturdida que yo por el golpe y una rodilla infantil taladrando cada uno de mis posibles herederos. Si, Sakura estaba aplastándome con su rodilla _justo __**ahí.**_

-Demonios Sak…-Ella me miró feo solo para voltearse ofendida, aún encima mío. ¿Es que no se pensaba quitar nunca? ¿O sería que disfrutaba en extremo triturar _esa_ zona? Comencé a desesperarme. Más cuando la vi girarse distraída hacia algo que aparentemente estaba muy cercano a mi cabeza e inclinarse sobre ello apoyando aún más su rodilla. Solté un quejido y ella me observó con intriga sin embargo no dejó de estirarse por aquel maldito objeto ¡¿Acaso sería tan importante como para dejarme sin Uchihas?

-¡Lo tengo!- Festejó sobre mí y rodando se deslizó a mi lado, quedando ambos recostados en la alfombra y yo, con mi entrepierna aliviada.

La encaré con la ceja alzada. Tendría que tener motivos **MUY** buenos…

-Eh… esto.- Dijo alzando un frasco café.- ¿Qué es?

Sonreí irónico.- Justo lo que buscamos, dame tu mano.

Un repentino hormigueo me recorrió la boca del estómago al contacto con su piel. Al principio me pregunté si los panqueques no me habrían causado estreñimiento o algo peor. – no es que desconfiara de mis habilidades gastronómicas pero ya me había sucedido en varias ocasiones…- No obstante, me sorprendió darme cuenta de que aquella sensación más que extraña o enfermiza era reconfortante. Completamente ajena a cualquier otra.

Alcé el rostro pensando en lo retrasado que me vería a sus ojos verdes; para encontrarme con una Sakura igual de absorta. Solo que ella, admirando como posesa cada rincón de mi dormitorio. Sin reparar en algún lugar fijo y variando en detalles. Aunque, desde lo poco que la conocía podría asegurar que ella era así: Completamente versátil e indescifrable. Al verse descubierta me lanzó una mirada entre apenada y divertida. Como idiota, le di mi mejor sonrisa a la espera de no sé qué. La sensación volvió cuando ella correspondió el gesto y esta vez tuve que desviar el rostro al sentir mis mejillas arder.

_Definitivamente fueron los panqueques…_

-Era de una admiradora de mi padre, fue un regalo.- Comenté mientras pasaba un par de dedos por la herida, intentando cubrir la superficie con la crema color perla.- Mi madre no lo sabe.- Sonreí.- Nunca se lo menciones, hasta la fecha es algo celosa…

Soltó una risa.- Me gusta tu familia Ita-kun…- La miré intensamente durante unos segundos. Supongo, esperando a que continuara. Cosa que no hizo, limitándose a bajar el rostro y esconderlo entre su pelo. Como reprimiéndose.

-Solo conoces a mi madre.-Corté el silencio. Ella negó.

-Eres algo callado Ita-kun… tu mami no es así. Y... –Se llevó un dedo a los labios y después se inclinó hacia mí, muy cerca de mi rostro, casi rosándolo con el suyo. Aspirando…- Tus labios huelen a té… pero los de tu mami no. Y tu cabello –Dijo revolviéndolo como si ella fuese la mayor.- tu cabello es sobrio, muy negro… sin transparencias. El de tu mami tiene reflejos azules, muy vivos…Todo en ella es límpido. -Después besó mi nariz y susurró.- estoy segura de que eres más como tu padre. Pero tú eres un misterio Uchiha Itachi… Quiero conocerte.

-Ya has tenido muchos caprichos últimamente ¿No crees?- Aún no salía de mi asombro. Había acertado.

-Puedo esperar.- Contestó alegre. De repente, como por nada, esa niña se me antojó muy madura, casi mujer. Me miró entre sus largas pestañas y, para mi desilusión, sonrió de nuevo bobamente. Disipando cualquier señal de madurez en sus facciones, volviendo a ser aquella molestia que apareció de la nada la tarde anterior. Solo que ahora también ella formaba parte de un misterio.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"No quiero descubrir si te amo, _

_Porque si lo hago, estaría atado a tu sonrisa"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

No le di muchas vueltas al asunto. Fue extraño darme cuenta de que la pelirosa no era lo que aparentaba, todo lo contrario, aquí el misterio era ella. Y aún más anormal notar que había olvidado una de las reglas básicas de todo shinobi _"Un ninja debe leer debajo de lo debajo." Idiota, _ciertamente. ¿Y se supone que era_ yo _el prodigio? Sin embargo ¿Quién desconfiaría de tal aberración? Una alimaña de no más de ocho años, con una mirada tan inocente que seguro ni enterada estaba de la existencia del mundo ninja, a pesar de que vivía en él.

Retomamos la búsqueda de su hogar en silencio. De nuevo preguntando calles, repasando zonas; de nuevo confiando en la –al parecer- fallida memoria de la rosada. Sin rastro, nada. Algo complicado, incluso para un anbu. Quizá ella viviese debajo de un árbol y ni cuenta se habría dado… No parecía inmutarse ante la segura pinta que le pondrían al llegar a su casa, de hecho, parecía ni siquiera haber pensado en el tema durante las muchas horas que dimos vueltas.

-Ita-kun…- Murmuró bajito y alzó los brazos. Yo, ya resignado, le di un lugar sobre mis hombros y la dejé subir gustosa. Esa fue la única "conversación" que tuve con ella durante el resto del día.

Sobre los rostros de los Hokages, se asomaban tenues rayitos de sol, amenazando a la ciudad con mitigarse. El aire se volvía fresco y las nubes comenzaban a arremolinarse sobre La Hoja. Presagiando lo inevitable, esa noche también llovería.

-Sakura.- Llamé.- Debemos irn…- Dormía plácidamente sobre mis hombros, sujetándose de mi coleta para no caerse. Bufé. Nadie podría decir cuánto llevaba así.

Decidí esperar a que la lluvia me tomase desprevenido, y me tomé mi tiempo para bobear por las calles aún transitadas, deteniéndome de vez en cuando en los escaparates con alguna tontería. Total, ¿Qué más daba mojarse un rato? Claro, luego vendrían los horrendos caldos cortesía de una refunfuñona madre pero nada que no hubiese aguantado ya. Después de todo, sabían igual a los que preparaban en el hospital. Al cual, por la misiones, acudía **muy** seguido.

Entré a una última tienda, esta vez, buscando algo de beber. Curioso que terminara cediendo a un nuevo capricho. Mi _único_ capricho. ¡Dangos! Había una larga fila de todo tipo esperándome tras los lujosos cristales del establecimiento. Todos rogando por un poco de atención. Lo juro, no me importaron las miradas inquietas de la gente al notar el bulto sobre mi cabeza –que seguía sostenido de mi cabello.-, los comentarios por lo bajo que se hicieron ante ello o las gruesas gotas que comenzaban a empaparnos. Yo estaba feliz, tenía mis dangos, mi día "libre" y mi Sak… _Emm… Seh, tenía mis dangos._

Al poco tiempo de que comenzara a llover, la pequeña sabandija empezó a arquearse levemente, para después despertar con un obvio -¡Ita-kun está lloviendo!- sobre mi muy receptivo oído.

-¿Enserio?- Proferí sarcástico mientras me recuperaba de la sordera.

Ella me miró con burla sólo para jalar mis cabellos con fuerza –que de por sí llevaba jalando durante toda su siesta.

-No te burles, yo…- Bajó la vista entrecerrada, tomando una actitud perspicaz.- Ita-kun… ¿Me das?- Pidió con su típica mirada infantil.

Refunfuñé.- ¡Hmp!

Por el rabillo de ojo pude ver como fruncía el entrecejo y antes de que pudiese jactarme triunfante, sentí como uno de los palitos era deslizado de la caja para parar sobre su boca.- ¡Hmp!- Me regresó sonriente. Y contra todo pronóstico habitual en mí, le sonreí divertido.

Ella gustosa, bajó de mis hombros para tomar mi mano y dar una caminata bajo la lluvia. Ya no buscábamos su casa, y no parecía haber interés en hacerlo. Ambos disfrutábamos el recorrido e incluso llegué a darle otros dangos más. Al cabo de un rato llegamos a una zona poco transitada del centro de la villa. Era ahí donde se encontraban acumulados la mayor parte de los árboles de cerezos, entonces apagados por la ausencia de la primavera para la que aún faltaban tiempo.

Caminamos entre las calles a paso lento, pasmados en la brisa que la tierna llovizna ofrecía, deleitados bajo las farolas con el dulce sabor que los dangos brindaban. Todo en un cómodo silencio.

-¡Itachi-kun!- Gritoneó de repente.- ¡Es aquella! ¡Esa! ¿La vez? ¿La vez?

-¿El qué?- Pregunté un tanto contrairado ante su repentina efusividad, pero sin mostrar mucho interés.

-¡Ahí, en la esquina!- Alzó su mano con euforia y una gigantesca sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.- ¡Mi casa!

_Oh… _

Entre las sombras del resto de las construcciones, con el pórtico blanco asomándose imperioso entre los grandes árboles de olivo a sus costados, se encontraba una casa de doble nivel. Con fachada de madera blanca, tan elegante como fina. La cuál no solo destacaba por el color, sino por su singular arquitectura. Una clara mezcla oriental y occidental.

Yo, estupefacto, no era consciente de mi molestia revoloteando a mí alrededor llena de júbilo. Alzando sus manitas en un vano intento por devolverme a la vida mientras yo me dedicaba a contemplar el vacío sin mostrar reacción alguna. La verdad oprimía, pero enfrentarla de golpe, en verdad que dolía.

Mi molestia se iba. _Mi Sakura_ se me iba…

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"¿Qué tanto puedes amar a una persona…_

_…En tan sólo dos días?"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Tomó mi mano con la firmeza que en esas circunstancias carecía, y me guió hasta quedar frente al pórtico, donde las gotas ya no eran capaces de tocarnos.

-Muchas gracias.- Comenzó cabizbaja.- Yo… ¡Me divertí mucho, Ita-kun!- Súbitamente me abrazó; tan fuerte que la sentí unirse a mí por un instante único. Ella tan cálida, tan pura, tan… perfecta. Y se me iba. ¡Se me iba como mi Otouto! Dejándome olvidado, para verla partir detrás de aquella puerta blanquecina que en aquel momento parecía burlarse de mí. No podía.

_No quería…_

-Sakura yo…- _Es una niña Uchiha…_

Ella hizo ademán de separarse pero yo se lo impedí ciñéndola más fuerte contra mi pecho, logrando sacarle un jadeo por la impresión.- ¿Ita-kun? –Musitó con voz temblorosa mientras sus ojos comenzaban a empañarse.

-¿Cuándo dejarás de ser tan molesta?- Pregunté separándome un poco, lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos sin perder contacto. Ella se sonrojó por el comentario y se aferró firmemente a mi cuello.

El corazón me latía desbocado y sabía que era capaz de escucharlo pero por primera vez me sentí libre de expresarme completamente, no me esforcé por controlarlo y al paso de los segundos, noté como ella se contentó con ese hecho: estaba siendo sincero.

-Eres un tonto.- Contestó con un par de lágrimas y después me miró con fijeza. En sus ojos podías ver una disposición casi ingenua, como si se prestase a conservar el momento por siempre; como si no quisiese alejarse. Con lentitud deslizó una mano sobre mi frente, aún sin apartar la vista, y fue deslizando sus dedos por mi piel. Tomando especial atención en mis nariz, mis pómulos y mis ojeras. Cerré los ojos al contacto. Reconociendo las yemas de sus dedos aún húmedos por la lluvia. Cuando terminó con mis mejillas, bajo hasta mis labios, casi obligándome a abrir los ojos inmediatamente. Ella se acercó levemente… vacilante. Podía sentir su aliento golpear tímidamente contra mí.

-Ita-kun…

-¿Sakura?- Se escuchó ajeno a nuestra burbuja personal.

Ambos alzamos la vista; yo molesto, Sakura aturdida. Una mujer se encontraba frente a nosotros. Tenía el ceño levemente fruncido y su mirada negruzca perforaba la escena con clara desaprobación. Su cabello color salmón estaba sujeto en una cola alta, de la cuál caían algunos mechones que estorbaban su pálida tez. Se sostenía del marco blanco con fuerza, dejando sus nudillos aun más blanquecinos. Como conteniéndose.

-¡Mami! ¡Mami!- Exclamó la pelirosa muy alegre.- él es… bueno…- Hizo una pausa y bajó la cabeza con lentitud, sin perder la sonrisa aunque esta ya era apenada.- Yo… me perdí y él me ayudo a regresar y… y… Ita-kun, él y su familia…

-¿Ita-kun, ah?- Musitó la mujer con una sonrisa que no pareció del todo sincera.- Ya veo, Saku-chan…- La mujer se inclino hasta quedar a la altura de la ojiverde y hundió cariñosamente sus largos dedos sobre el corto cabello rosáceo mientras le sonreía.- ¿Recuerdas las fresas que juntamos el otro día? Quedan algunas todavía. ¿No quieres darle a tu amiguito algunas?

A Sakura se le iluminaron los ojos tan solo de escuchar aquello. Emocionada y nada vacilante, se alejó pegando brinquitos hasta perderse detrás de lo que podía verse del pasillo. Entonces fue que su madre cambió de expresión. Sus ojos llameaban furibundos y el ceño se había marcado en sus facciones endureciéndolas. En instantes, la mujer que sonreía a su hija desapareció para demostrar a otra persona, alguien apática.

-Lárgate Uchiha.- Vomitó mi nombre con repudio. Yo la miré confuso.- ¿Qué no me escuchaste? ¡Largo! ¡No quiero verte de nuevo por aquí, maldito asesino! Tú y tu familia solo traen molestia a esta aldea. ¡Pretenden que se olvide lo que han hecho! ¡Pretenden que ignoremos lo que fueron! Ustedes…-Sus ojos perdieron en brillo iracundo que poseían y se volvieron opacos, al igual que su voz.- ustedes, cobardes…

Inconscientemente fui retrocediendo ante sus palabras, todas verdad. Yo había sido testigo. Una a una, los Uchihas arrebataron miles de vidas inocentes mientras en sus rostros proclamaba la prepotencia y el deseo desmedido. Ellos me entrenaron para asesinar y nombraron su prodigio al que lo podía hacer mejor; al que podía hacerlo sin una gota de sangre o sudor… que hasta la fecha sigo siendo yo. Continuaron la cadena de odio y ahora por ello, incluso luego de varios años ya, a veces puedo ver el rencor oculto en las miradas de los transeúntes. En sus palabras y actitudes. No han olvidado. ¿Y por qué habrían de hacerlo? Si les arrebatamos a sus seres queridos, sus infancias, sus alegrías. ¿Cómo querrían hacerlo? Ni siquiera yo he querido.

Las palabras de aquella mujer quemaban mis oídos como truenos, pronto ella se dio la vuelta con una mueca de total desprecio y cerró la puerta con un golpe sordo. Mejor así, no podría ver a Sakura sabiendo que algo le habíamos arrebatado. No podría mirarla con la culpa latente en mis ojos. Con mi pasado haciendo mella en mi presente.

-¡Itachi!-Exclamó mi madre horrorizada con mi padre a sus espaldas, observando la escena con su habitual serenidad.- ¿Estás bien, hijo?

Yo no podía contestar. Abrumado por las palabras tan certeras de la señora._ Un shinobi es, a fin de cuentas un asesino._ Mi madre corrió a abrazarme contra su pecho. Ella tampoco estaba de acuerdo con aquel bache en nuestra historia y comprendía mi dolor al haber sido participe en ello.

-No te preocupes. Ella no tiene idea de lo que ha dicho. No, no la tiene.-Murmuraba sobre mi cabeza. Acariciando mi cabello. Se separó un poco de mí y acarició mi rostro maternalmente.- No pasa nada ya… Vamos a casa ¿vale?

Dentro de aquella casa se escuchó un murmullo. Los tres, curiosos alzamos el rostro y nos ocultamos tras la copa de uno de los árboles contiguos. En el pórtico, la pelirosa apretaba contra su pecho una pequeña canasta; donde supongo, se encontraban aquellas fresas de las que su madre hablaba.

-Se fue...-Susurró decepcionada la niña. Siendo recibida después por los brazos de su madre, que se encargaron de ocultar su rostro mientras ella escudriñaba con la vista la calle. En mi búsqueda.

-Sí…-Resolví. Sabiendo que alejarme de aquella chica seria lo mejor.

.

.

.

Al llegar a casa noté de nuevo su esencia a cerezos, sobretodo en la cocina. Sonreí melancólico y mi madre, que preparaba la cena, me miró enternecida dándose cuenta.

-Supongo que ella fue quien hizo los panquecitos que hay en el refrigerador.- Sonrió levemente mientras iba a dejar un par de cosas en la mesa.- Tu padre ya los ha probado. Dice que están estupendos. Y eso que a él no le gusta el dulce…- Sus ojos se le cristalizaron.- Igual que a…

-Madre, basta…-Musité fulminante.- Es sólo una niña.

Ella me miró frunciendo el ceño hasta suspirar con resignación.- Eso espero Itachi… pero, creo que ambos sabemos no es del todo cierto. Iba a objetar cuando ella gritó.- ¡Fugaku! ¿Cariño? Ya está lista la cena.- Luego me encaró y escondiendo la tristeza en su voz continuó.- Ve a lavarte las manos, es hora de cenar.

-No tengo hambre.- Resolví. Ella solo asintió, reconociendo que no podría hacerme cambiar de opinión respecto a mi falta de apetito. Nunca podía…

Cuando me dirigía a mi cuarto, en el pasillo principal; pasé junto a mi padre. Él me miró unos segundos con su típica seriedad. Quise adelantarme pero me detuvo con una mano sobre el hombro.- No repitas la historia.- Dijo con voz trémula. _Segunda_ vez que le escuché hablar así. Aquel hombre indestructible ahora era tan frágil como la mirada que le dediqué.

.

.

.

.

_"En noches como esta recuerdo tus apatías…_

_Me parecían tan divertidas…"_

.

.

.

.

**¡Hola!**

**Como -espero- habrán leído en Collapsus, lo prometido es deuda. Ya por fin terminé la primera fase de Memorias De Una Caja (lo que sucede es que la historia esta en torno al crecimiento de Sakura, ya lo verán más adelante.) **

**Ojalá les guste, aunque la historia va un poco lenta. Sin embargo, de aquí en adelante habrá un poco más de movimiento. Después de todo, la gente va perdiendo la inocencia con los años ¿A que no? **

**Sin más, me despido. DEJEN REVIEWS, PORFA!**

**Efharisto!**

**P.C.**


	6. Cuando mi luna vuelve

**Los perosnajes de Naruto NO ME PERTENECEN, son propiedad exclusiva de Kishimoto.**

_._

_._

_._

"_Eres mi fantasía más horrenda y también_

…_La más humana."_

_._

_._

_._

_De nuevo, como cada mañana; esos intensos ojos verdes vagan sobre mi sien… A veces no puedo soportarlo, a veces quiero gritarlo._

Mikoto es la única que se ha dado cuenta, con el tiempo, de lo mucho que me molesta el tema. Sin embargo, cuando antes me facilitaba la pena; ahora me lo reprocha. Dice que he caído de nuevo en la frívola monotonía, que me nublo en la indiferencia. Justo como cuando Sasuke… Bueno, no importa. Pero es algo que no soy capaz de evitar, el calor de su mirada vuelve a mí en cada paso, me aturde como el recuerdo de una brisa perdida, como la memoria que llevo escondida.

Todo aquí me huele a ella; a cerezos, a sus ojos…

-Itachi…- Ella…-Itachi…- Mi cabeza…- ¡Demonios! ¡Uchiha, te estoy hablando!

-¿Uhm?... Ah, Anko. Sólo eres tú…

Su rostro se desencajó en la penumbra, divirtiendo de a poco mi negro humor.- ¡¿Y a quién…?! ¡Bah! ¡¿Qué haces en la lluvia, bobo?! ¡Está helando!- Suspiró agitando su cabello oscuro, ahora empapado mientras le pasaba sus manos por encima, como tratando de acomodar lo inamovible.- Anda, vamos de vuelta a la civilización y dejaré que me invites un par de dangos ¿vale?- Absorto tal como me encontró, me tomó años digerir lo que la molesta señorita parloteaba. Estaba tan abstraídoo en mis pensamientos que no había notado siquiera que había comenzado a llover. ¡Y vaya que llovía! Anko tenía razón al estar fúrica. Tremendo huracán y yo aquí con mis cavilaciones.

-Hmp.- Me digné a responder.

-¡Tsk! Tú y tus monosílabos… -Alegó mientras me codeaba con una sonrisa pícara.- Es por eso que no tienes novia.

-¡Hmp! ¿Para que sea como tú? No gracias, Anko.- Me burlé. Fui testigo de cómo su mallugado ego se achicó ante mí, pero se guardó el trago amargo para sus futuros fines vengativos en mi contra. Aprovechándose así de nuestra camadería habitual, se limitó a tomarme por la coleta y arrastrarme hasta la villa, donde tan solo quedaban pequeños puestos abiertos para los vigías o cualquiera que aún a estas horas no tuviera mucho que hacer. Nosotros entrabamos en estos últimos.

La pequeña morena optó por una fonda modesta; algo descolorida también pero de buen servicio. Muy al estilo de Ichiraku ramen, incluso el lugar desprendía un ligero olor a el; más curiosamente el dueño parecía reacio a prepararle el dichoso platillo a mi testaruda compañera. Cuando por fin se hubo resignado, después de muchas alegatas pueriles se rindió y aceptó de mala gana unas empanadas de espinaca que el hombrecillo humildemente le ofreció. Realmente estaban deliciosas e incluso Anko repitió tres veces. Aunque claro, la señorita fingió vivamente indignación y estuvo haciendo pucheros cada que el hombre regresaba de la cocina.

-No sé de qué tanto te quejas, están por cerrar. Seguro ya no quieren cocinar más. ¡Con esta tormenta quién, además de nosotros, querría venir!- Resolví.

-Estúpida lluvia.- Exclamó con la boca atiborrada.- La odio…

"Somos dos." Pensé para mí. No porque me molestara en sí mojarme y me era irrelevante si toda la aldea amanecía sin techo de la noche a la mañana. Como si no hubiese pasado antes. No, la única razón que me hacía odiar la lluvia era aquella misma que me hacía odiar todo lo demás: el recuerdo de mi molestia.

-…Además,- Ella continuó efusiva en sus berrinches.- ¡Deberías estar igual que yo! Cuando se antoja algo se antoja y punto!-

-… Anko…- La morocha me miró ofuscada.-… Haz lo que quieras.-Terminé; dándole un largo sorbo a mi té. Realmente me era completamente indiferente si comíamos ramen o tierra y realmente mi apetito no daba para mucho esa ni ninguna de las noches después de ella. Luego de que yo terminara mi asunto con la bebida, nos sumimos en un silencio demasiado absurdo para ambos, demasiado habitual para mí.

-¿Sabes?- Comenzó nuevamente con una sonrisa socarrona, luego de dirigir una eterna mirada al exterior, divagando entre la lluvia.- Estuve buscándote toda la tarde. ¡Mira que si no tuviera mejores cosas que hacer en lugar de estar bajo la lluvia por…!- Dudó por un segundo y luego resopló cansina.- Lord Hokage te mandó a llamar. Supongo que no es tan importante, pero tampoco hizo hincapié en esperar demasiado. Como sea, yo me marcho.- Y diciendo esto se levantó de la mesa, solo para agregar antes de desaparecer – Ya era hora niño mimado; ¡Por fin una misión con los de tu equipo!

-Si supieras…- Todo, siempre era por el equipo.

.

.

_._

"_Mereces llorar de lo que no eres consciente…_

_Solo, mientras no te importe."_

_._

_._

_._

Era diferente. El sol resplandecía como brisa marina sobre la piel. El verano se expresaba en sus colores más vivos. Ya muy lejos de toda nube que pudiera manchar su cielo. La gente se alegraba al asomar sus rostros por las ventanas y los comerciantes poco tardaban en reanudar su negocio. Tan solo en minutos Konoha volvía a ser lo mismo: la bulliciosa aldea más codiciada de los cuatro Países de Fuego.

-¡Itachi!- Gritaron en cuanto crucé el umbral.- ¡Lord Hokage lleva esperando un buen rato! ¡Anda, anda! ¡Qué tanto haces ahí parado! ¡Más vale que te des prisa!- ¿Era yo o ultimadamente nunca estaba en el lugar que querían que estuviese? Muy a pesar de esto para Ebisu, mi reacción no fue diferente a la de un par de pasos cansinos dedicados hacia el final del pasillo. Ya luego me regañaría él o cualquier otro por la demora.

-¿Me mandó a llamar?- Anuncié al abrir la puerta, siendo lo más respetuoso que podía.

-¡Ah! ¡Uchiha Itachi!- Se escuchó una voz dentro de la habitación y súbitamente, tenía ya al anciano más respetado de la zona a mis espaldas.- Estaba esperándote.- Musitó mientras me rodeaba para llegar de nuevo a tomar asiento en el gran escritorio que roble que tenía en el centro de la estancia.- Sé que desempeñas el papel de un líder anbu.-Comenzó, algo en sus ojos daba mala espina.- sin embargo he recibido quejas de muchos jounin. Estas recibiendo salario por un papel que no has desempeñado en estas últimas semanas. No sé como maneje Danzou sus asuntos con la élite; pero no quiero que comiencen a creer que soy yo quién está dándote autorización. Estuve pensándolo seriamente,- De pronto su rostro de endulzó, como el de un padre que quiere ser benévolo con su hijo, pero que se encuentra ofuscado ante un deber.- Sé que has pasado por una racha dura desde corta edad. Realmente no tengo porqué recordarte el sucio pasado de los Uchiha, ni cómo el pequeño Sasuke pereció en ello.- "El pequeño…" repetí impotente.- Es hora de que te ayudes a limpiar tu nombre muchacho.

Miré al viejo Sarutobi, con sus muchos años de edad pesándole el rostro y con sus ojos tan jóvenes como un neonato. Él especialmente se había ocupado de mi familia cuando el resto de la aldea los despreció. Le debía tanto…-Hokage-sama, estoy dispuesto a servirle en cualquier misión de…

-¿Misión?- Musitó con falsa confusión, para después soltar una tenue carcajada que me dejó alerta.- ¿Quién habló de una misión? ¡Eso sería mucho más sencillo! Para nada. Tendrás que recompensar el trabajo perdido de forma ardua y rápida. ¡Una misión de rango S no sería nada a comparación! ¡No! Tú trabajo es más importante que eso, puesto que por el momento no hay.- Agregó.- Te molestará un poco pero es lo que se presta a estos tiempos de paz… Tendrás que suplir a Iruka en la Academia.

Suplir… a….-¡¿Qué?!

-¿No te parece?

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Exclamé encolerizado, parecía burla que tuviera que cuidar a todos esos… esos…- Con todo respeto señor, estoy preparado para cosas mucho más…

-Pocas cosas son más complejas que este trabajo, muchacho. Se trata del futuro de la aldea por la que tú y otros tantos se han sacrificado.- Me espetó mientras encendía su pipa.- ¡Ahora ve, que Iruka si tiene otros asuntos que hacer! Él te asignará un grupo una vez allá.

-Pero…

-¡Ah! E Itachi… ¡Suerte!- Exclamó. Y para cuando me di cuenta, yo estaba fuera del despacho.

.

.

.

"_Enfréntame hoy,_

_Perece después."_

_._

_._

_._

Tenía tanto sin vagar por estos corredores, ahora ya renovados. Algunos rincones irreconocibles, otros tan iguales como seis años atrás. Cuando yo, creyéndome tan superior dejaba sus muros para separarme de mi infancia y unirme a un mundo donde la piedad es la debilidad más lamentable y vergonzosa. El pecado más terrible.

A pesar de estar sumamente interesado –y un poco emocionado, debo admitir- en la cantidad de cambios por los que habían pasado estos edificios tan centenarios; no podía dejar de maldecir a mi suerte. ¡Menudo trabajillo me habían dado! Como si no tuviese suficientes problemas ya sin estar rodeado de lágrimas, berreos e inutilidad. Me era imposible entender porqué, de todos aquellos castigos que me pudieron haber impuesto, tenía que ser esta mi sentencia. ¡Ah! Porque luego me vine enterando de que no era sólo un día. No señor, dos eternas semanas en las que Iruka estaría "de misión".

Mientras tanto, una morena de ojos rojizos se encargó de darme indicaciones acerca del aula donde se supone que tendría que dar clases. ¿De qué? Ni idea. No me dejaron un apunte, o algún comentario. Tan solo el número del que sería mi grupo y un "Suerte novato" demasiado seco como para considerársele del todo sincero. Por fortuna, había sido muy oportuno en llegar a la hora del receso. Por lo que me quedaban tres cuartos de hora para mentalizarme de mi nuevo servicio.

El salón estaba en planta alta. Tres pisos arriba. Me divertí observando cada detalle de las nuevas instalaciones mientras llegaba a él. Los nuevos pasillos, relucientes y pulidos de un color demasiado blanco para mi gusto. Tan pulcro que perdía su antigua familiaridad. Los nuevos barandales y los tonos suaves de azul y cascarón que vestían las paredes. Desde el tercer piso, en el balcón que se extendía a la orilla del pasillo se podían divisar a todos esas molestias de las que me tendría que encargar próximamente. No entendí del todo, pero la vista me gustó. Sin embargo, lejos de todo esto, ese tercer piso me pareció diferente del resto en cualquier sentido. El ambiente… de pronto fue más denso. Una sensación reconfortante me llamaba desde el fondo e ilusionado con esa paz avancé.

Fue hasta la tercera puerta desde el inicio; cuatro antes de llegar al fondo que la noté. De espaldas a mí, observaba junto con una rubia de coleta al resto de los chicos desde la ventana del salón. Estaba tan cambiada… sin embargo, me era inconfundible. Su cabello rosáceo, ahora largo hasta media espalda seguida viéndose tan sedoso como la última vez que lo toqué. Su piel seguía teniendo esa apariencia tersa que me acunaba todas las noches después de ella. Y el olor, su olor incomparable de aquellas veces era el mismo que en esos momentos inundaba la habitación sutilmente. Toda ella era mi sueño; el símbolo en su espalda me lo confirmaba, sin embargó la rubia lo hizo aún más claro.

-¡Míralo, Sakura, míralo! ¡Es tan lindo!- Chilló.- ¡Sai-kun es tan perfecto y misterioso…! ¿No crees?

-Ah…Sí, sí. Todo un adonis.- La pelirosa vaciló al decir esto. Fue muy poco tiempo como para que la rubia se diera cuenta; sin embargo yo sí y aunque me costase admitirlo algo dentro de mí se sintió estallar al verla titubear.

-¡Ah! Pero ahí va la pesada de Ami. ¿Qué no sabe ella que él es solo mío? Porque lo es Sakura…-Suspiró soñadora e infantil, dándome un poco menos que nauseas.- Solo que él no se ha dado cuenta…

Sakura permaneció callada una fracción de segundo. Sin embargo antes de que dijese algo, la rubia advirtió mi presciencia y me vi obligado a desaparecer con la sonrisa bañándome el rostro. De nuevo, tenía la oportunidad de verla.

.

.

.

"_Cuando el sol muere, es que mi luna aparece…_

_Por favor, no mueras tú también."_

_._

_._

_._

**Primero que nada, mil disculpas por haber demorado casi un año en publicar nuevamente. Sí, un año.**

**Debo ser honesta, estuve a punto (muy a punto) de dejar la historia inconclusa. No porque se me fueran las ideas; si no porque dejé de encontrarle motivo válido. Sin embargo estén tranquilas, la terminaré aunque me tome eternidades. No porque quede seca, sino porque es el único proyeto que tengo aquí que creo que aún vale la pena.**

**Ahora, quizá más de una se moleste al ver a Ino en un papel completamente superficial. Lo siento, solo que es para dar mayor contexto. Sé que en esto hubo muy poco Itasaku y que también pueden haber quejas con respecto a que Sai fuera el nuevo centro del universo; lo siento pero ¿Quién mejor que el reemplazo de Sasuke para ello? Por supuesto no cambiaré su forma de ser así que ¡tranquilas!**

**En lo que a mí respecta, muchas gracias por esperar! Y por sus reviews y Shalalá Shalalá...**

**Efharisto! **

**P.C.**


	7. Mi Julieta de ojos verdes

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

"_Háblame de ti, _

_quiero entender todo aquello de lo que me perdí"__._

_._

_._

_._

_Ella es el trozo de alma que busco desde que se unió a mí para luego serme arrancado; desde que extraño ese nudo bajo su aroma tan peculiarmente meloso me arropa. Ella es esa luz de luna en que veo reflejar mi mundo único, esa vitalidad en la que me veo cautivo, esa canción de cuna que nunca salió de los labios de ninguna madre. Eso y más provoca su presencia, su esencia._

El vapuleo en mi pecho era incontrolable, casi un martilleo doloroso. Me sentía tan enérgico solo con haber divisado su menuda silueta, delineado cada uno de sus cabellos un poco revueltos y por supuesto, más largos. Ella con todos sus cambios maravillaba; sin embargo estos me revelaban una especie de nostalgia por no haberla podido ver cambiar a mi lado y con ello, un pavor terrible de su memoria, de que me haya olvidado tan fácilmente como me aceptó una vez ya hace tanto. Y no entendía aún por qué. No comprendía que hacía tan deprimente una existencia sin ella, ¿por qué si antes no me martirizaba su ausencia ahora era inaguantable? ¿Por qué tendría que molestarme tanto por aquella niña que sólo sabía robar dangos y dormir?

Los próximos minutos fueron infinitamente eternos. No hubo oportunidad de fijar mis ojos en ella, pues luego de mis bien intencionados_ "fisgoneos"_ como les llamó Maito Gai al descubrirme segundos después del asunto con la rubia, fui llevado a una especie de sala en el primer piso donde se me explico todo lo relacionado con la clase que impartiría durante los próximos días: Arte de defensa y ataque especializado. Recordaba la clase a la perfección; fue mi favorita durante mi corta estancia en la academia. Supongo que el Hokage siempre tiene una idea de cómo beneficiarme indirectamente, para mí no había cosa más sencilla.

Esta se impartiría en el mismo salón donde la había visto minutos antes. Y agradecía a mi suerte que el programa de la academia no llevara maestros fijos; así no tendría que estar lidiando con tanto novato. Más incómodo debo decir, esperaba, ridículamente y con algo de mi lado, que ella estuviera entre los pocos desgraciados que tendría por alumnos.

Cuando el reloj dio el final del receso, un mar de cabezas cruzó, empujó y derrumbó toda calma. Los pasillos atiborrados de conversaciones pueriles; infantiles aún. No recordaba esa sensación de inmadurez desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. La mitad de mi vida tal vez. Y fue extraño sentirme como en ese entonces nuevamente, aún si solo había cursado en la academia un par de meses antes de graduarme: ventajas de ser un prodigio.

De pronto, el Hokage se apareció junto a mí; de esa forma tan peculiar y sigilosa que me era difícil darme cuenta.- ¡Itachi! Solo quería ver si habías venido a cumplir tu tarea.- Dijo con notable placer y un poco de burla.

-¿Duda de mi palabra?

-¡Oh, no! Sabes que sí.- Espera… ¿Qué?- Eres el guerrero más noble que puedo imaginar; sin embargo también el más huraño.- Dijo con voz dura y a la vez divertida. El hombre encontraba su humor a mi costa.- Además debo ser yo quién te presente a tu grupo.

El veterano se ganó una mueca escéptica, pero como estaba tan acostumbrado a cosas así; se limitó a revolverme los cabellos como hacía desde que tengo memoria y avanzó sin más.

-¡Atención niños!- Gritoneó efusivo Ebisu, el fiel perro del Sandaime; que poco y nada logró en hacer callar a todos los chicos que revoloteaban por ahí.- Lord Hokage quiere hacer un anuncio.

-Buenos días niños.- Exclamó impasible el líder de la aldea. Tan rápido como eso, se dejó de escuchar cualquier murmullo y de pronto solo el eco de los asientos arrastrados se escuchó.- El maestro Iruka ha sido convocado a una misión a las afueras de la aldea. Por lo que aproximadamente las siguientes dos semanas tendrán a un profesor sustituto.-Hizo una breve pausa, seguida de un asentimiento; dándome a entender que ingresara al salón.- Les presento a…

-Uchiha Itachi.- Continué yo.

**_…_**

**..**

**.**

"_Dame un segundo para entender que eres tú,_

_quizá, si lo haces pueda reconocerte como la única memoria que no he olvidado"_

**.**

**..**

**…**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sakura's Pov.<strong>

Eran globos. Globos de todos los colores surcando el cielo más amplio, el más azul. Todos amontonados unos contra otros la pequeña hoja de papel. Pero el tonto de Kiba, él con todas sus pulgas, se atrevía a decir que mis globos tan curiosos parecían paletas. ¡Paletas! El muy tonto… Bueno, tenía que admitirlo, no era ni por mucho mi mejor obra. No, esa era tan sólo un momento de ocio, de esos cuando todo el salón hace barullo y tú prefieres mantenerte ajeno por simple flojera o desinterés.

Y claro, tampoco podré nunca pintar como Sai. El sí que lo hace ver increíblemente fácil. Supongo que por eso era también que a todas les gusta. Siempre tan aparente, tan misterioso… Ino solía alabarlo tanto. Y yo… yo quería hacerle caso. Quería quererle tanto o más que cualquiera de esas chicas que lo elogiaban una y otra y otra vez. Pero ¡Ah!Qué imposible! Pues él, mi mejor dibujo, siempre aparecía en mis recuerdos.

Sai era lo más parecido a él que podría conseguir. Demasiado pálido para la piel bronceada de él, sí. Pero en su rostro conservaba un poco del sueño que tuve una noche con él y era por eso que me aferraba a la esperanza del moreno de sonrisas tímidas para olvidar.

No llorar más…

De pronto todo el salón calló. No quise ver porqué. Sea lo que sea no valía tanto la pena como para dejar mis "paletas". Sin embargo…

-Uchiha Itachi- Mi mundo colapsó.

**…**

**..**

**.**

"_Y si corres un día, tal vez puede que me alcances… _

_Por favor, no lo hagas."_

**.**

**..**

**…**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Itachi's Pov.<strong>

Estuve loco, sí. Terriblemente enfermo cuando vi un mechón rosado escondido al fondo del aula, entre otras tantas cabezas. Y mis sentidos casi se desorbitaron cuando su mirada se elevó y me perforó por instantes, para luego dirigirla al venerable hombre que estaba junto a mí y retenerla. Sentí envidia de él; me vi robándole su atención en mis pensamientos, rememorando esa sonrisa que yo consideraba tan mía y aniquilando cualquier interés que ella pudiese tener con cualquier otra cosa.

Era egoísta sí. E incrédulo, porque me negaba a aceptar aún después de casi matar con la mirada a la persona a la que era más leal, incluso antes que mi madre; que ella tenía un efecto especial sobre mí. Que me estremecía de forma precipitada el recuerdo de esos días lluviosos.

-Los dejo muchachos.- Finalizó el Sandaime luego de otras muchas palabras que yo dejé de escuchar ya hace algo y sacándome de mis pensamientos. Luego de esto dejó la sala con su allegado tras él. Manteniéndome perturbado por ese verde que extrañé ver desde hace tanto.- Suerte.- Me dedicó al oído antes de salir. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tragué seco.

Vinieron muchas preguntas ese día; ninguna de ella. Ninguna para mí. Fingí restarle importancia y continué el día con la paciencia a medias. La mayoría de las dudas no las contesté. Supongo que eso les dejó en claro que yo no era propiamente el sustituto de Iruka, y que tampoco estaba para mimos de ningún tipo. El castaño siempre fue bastante blando; conmigo no sería el caso.

Así también el día llegó a su fin. Y yo, trastornado por todo lo que respectaba a esos días preferí marcharme en cuanto se me dio la oportunidad. No vi a Anko después de eso, no quería escuchar sus burlas; tampoco me fije en el resto de las indicaciones que Guy me dio para antes de partir. Ni le entregué ningún reporte al Hokage o a cualquiera que estuviese a cargo. No, por hoy… un par de Dangos como cena me vendrían perfectos.

El camino a casa ese día resultó ser mil veces más largo de lo que me pareció alguna otra vez y eso que vivo a las afueras de la villa. Caminé dándole vueltas a todo desde la última vez que la había visto: el rostro de su madre mientras recriminaba todo el daño que pudimos haberle hecho alguna vez, la mirada ilusionada de Sakura cuando la llevaba sobre mis hombros, la forma en que el cabello se le pegaba al rostro y se le volvía casi entre castaño y pelirrojo claro. De pronto me encontré frente a ese parque de hace tantos ayeres y no pude evitar pensar que todo tenía algo que ver.

.

.

.

"_Ayer y hoy, siempre… soñando contigo._

_Y tal vez, si me lo permites, mañana."_

_._

_._

_._

_Solía recostarme en el suelo, sobre la madera oscura finamente tratada, tan reluciente y con el mismo olor a té de menta que desprendía la casa desde que recordaba. Ahí, boca arriba, admiraba la lluvia como todo día de descanso, imaginando las posibilidades de que las gotas de agua partieran desde el suelo y cayeran hacia el cielo, en lugar de su habitual ciclo. Como si fueran estas capaces de nacer de la tierra y perderse entre las nubes. Lo adoraba._

_La tarde que recuerdo no fue diferente, el diluvio caía y yo me encontraba tumbado en el pasillo frente al jardín como me era costumbre desde siempre que tenía la oportunidad._

_-Tu hermano no aparece.- De pronto dijo Mikoto, quién apareció de no sé dónde y por su expresión me dejaba saber que algo muy malo –para mí- podía e _iba_ a suceder. Tenía que responder con cuidado.- ¿Sabes dónde está?_

_-Madre, Sasuke no puede…_

_-¡No trates de disuadirme, muchacho! ¡Ve y búscalo!- Sus azabaches me miraban con furia maternal, y a mis diez años, logró intimidarme como si fuera la primera vez que viera esa expresión tan temible y que aún ahora tiene efecto en mí. _

_Con un resoplido que por suerte ella no escuchó, me levante de mi cómoda posición y me encaminé hasta la puerta-corredor; pero justo antes de que la tocara si quiera, esta se abrió de pronto, mostrando a un pequeño adora-jitomates completamente empapado y con el ceño tan fruncido que se asemejaba al rostro de Mikoto en aquellos momentos._

_-¡Sasuke!- Dije yo.- ¿Porqué vienes así?_

_El niño de apenas seis me miró con los ojos llorosos de coraje inexplicado.- Quise entrenar.- Siseo y luego, con un sonrojo aún mayor y que entendí como vergüenza me atajó.- Otra vez la vi._

_Ah._

_No pude evitar sonreír al pensar en la cara de mi mamá cuando supiera que Sasuke-chan estaba pasando una etapa enamoradiza. ¡Yo jamás pasaría por eso! ¡Ja! De tan sólo verlo sabía que no sería mi caso. ¡No señor! Suficiente tenía con el atosigamiento de Anko en mi vida y eso que ella era mayor que yo ¡Las mujeres sí que están locas!_

_Cuando Oka-san lo vió entrando a la cocina todo enfurruñado y mojado, le hizo mil preguntas que terminaron incriminándome a mí aún lejos de la voluntad de mi Ototo-baka, pero luego ella simplemente dejó en claro que si quería ir a entrenar quién mejor que yo o padre –más bien yo- para ayudarlo. El pequeño Uchiha sólo dio un sí en voz queda, dubitativo y luego, cuando estuvimos solos y quise preguntarle sobre el aspecto de _su Julieta_, simplemente dijo que no había que inmiscuirse en sus asuntos y que, si me lo dijera y me la mostrara, yo sufriría enormemente porque quedaría prendado de ella al igual que él. Y que, como buen hermano que él era, todo eso jamás me lo podría desear._

_-Es una _molestia_.-Musitó con los ojos brillantes._

_Esa semana fue lo único que me dijo. La siguiente, luego de mis tantas insistencias y promesas de entrenamiento soltó casi con resentimiento y las mejillas arreboladas.- _Ojos verdes.

_Sasuke-chan estaba prendado de unos _ojos verdes_._

_._

_._

_._

"_La mirada más sucia que encuentro, la más cruel es la mía frente al espejo…._

_Por eso es correcto que te alejen de mí."_

_._

_._

_._

_Cuéntame todo lo que pasó, cuéntame todo aquello que viste. Dime si estás bien. Ruego porque estés bien. Lamento no haber estado cuando me pediste que esperara. Con lo mucho que los niños odian esperar; con lo mucho que odio hacer esperar y estoy seguro, con lo necia que eres, que tus ojitos no se despegaron de la noche hasta que te tuvieron que arrancar del porche entre la decepción más amarga que habías vivido._

_Sé que te dejé esa ocasión, sé que cuando trataste y buscaste no pudiste encontrarme aún si yo traté de que no fuera así. Entiendo que debí haberte llamado, que a hurtadas pude haberte hecho tan feliz como esperabas que te hiciera. Pero, vida, yo le temo a esos ojos que me mostraron aquella vez tanto como a que tu descubras los míos._

_Dime qué pretendes hoy con esos verdes tan tuyos paseándose frente a mí luego de haberlos soñado tanto. Dime qué pretendes hacer hoy con este soldado disfrazado de comadreja. Creo que aún no notas que vaga él solo a tu alrededor, que está a tu merced. Tal vez ni siquiera él lo ha hecho. Sin embargo debes estar segura, esto es culpa tuya. Por eso no te dejaré estar cerca de él, no para que se lastimen mutuamente. Esta vez no correrás, esta vez yo no podré alcanzarlo, esta vez no olvidaré…_

_Mi corazón duele desde que te conocí._

Desperté agitado y sudoroso pensando en esto último y con el estómago tan revuelto que el tazón de cereal que mi madre sirvió para mí no tuvo ni siquiera que ser visto para lograr que viajara desesperadamente al baño tan sólo con el olor a leche.

-¿Itachi-chan? ¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunto mi madre tras la puerta, sólo era tan linda cuando estaba preocupada y como eso no pasaba a menudo estaba seguro de que mi aspecto era horrible; cosa que comprobé cuando me vi en el espejo. _Dios…-_ ¡Itachi! ¡Mirate!- Exclamó alarmada cuando por fin me logró hacer salir. No fue fácil, pero es algo demasiado traumante para describir.- ¡Estas todo pálido y ojeroso! ¡Fugaku! ¡Vamos al médico, tu hijo…!

La imponente figura del patriarca del clan apareció asomándose en la cocina con la cuchara y el cereal atiborrados en la boca. Su espalda se irguió completamente dejando entrever la pose más rígida e imponente que el hombre conseguía y su mirada dura se dirigió a su mujer con voz pausada.- Mikoto, si Itachi enfermara en una misión…

-¡Pero no está en una!- Centelló la aludida con fiereza.-¡No puedes esperar que lo deje ir así a…!

Negué con la cabeza mientras me enfocaba en apaciguar una aracada.- Mi padre tiene razón… yo…- Mi mamá me miró irritada, si supiera que en realidad sólo quería ver a la pelirosa…- Le debo mucho a Lord Hokage madre y por el momento este es el único modo en que puedo pagarle.- Se detuvo a razonar un poco aún sin dejar de fruncir el ceño mientras yo aguantaba las nauseas y mi padre esbozaba una sonrisa complacida ante mi respuesta.

De pronto la mirada furibunda de la matriarca Uchiha cambió a una preocupada.- Bueno…- Suspiro.- Si sucede algo… ¡Será tu culpa Fugaku!- Este se ahogó un poco con su cubierto, pero la mueca de complacencia en su rostro nunca se fue.

De ahí, y con un trozo de pan de barra en el estómago y unos cuantos tambaleos que me hicieron ganar muchas miradas molestas de los transeúntes, emprendí camino hacia mi nueva misión.

.

.

.

"_Ella tomo lugar en un lugar de mi alma que no conocía ni yo mismo…._

_Y ahora tan sólo puedo verla incorporarse a algo ajeno a todo lo que soy, por favor no dejes que diga adiós."_

_._

_._

_._

Sigo sin entender porqué…¡¿Porqué ese molesto niño rubio no podía dejar a nadie si quiera una hora?! ¿Qué acaso no le bastaba con tener a todas las féminas taladrándolo con la mirada luego de que le estornudara en la cabeza a un pelinegro pálido? Ah, no. Ahí iba el muchacho junto con el hijo de los Inuzuka y Akimichi a joderle la existencia a un muy cabreado –y enfermo- Uchiha

-Creo qué están un poco aburridos ¿Me equivoco?- Les reté como solía hacer con Sasuke.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- Gritoneó enérgico el rubio con sus azules ojos refulgiendo expectantes.- ¡¿Cómo es posible que saquen al buen Iruka para poner a un pelele como nuestro maestro, ah?! ¡Lord Hokague debe estar muy mal si cree que voy a consentir que me de clases este niño bonito!- Muchas niñas gruñeron inconformes, Sakura no. Sin embargo, su expresión fue la cosa más neutra que jamás vi alguna vez, casi pareció un enemigo escrutándome con la más pétrea frialdad. ¿Qué era entonces de la niñata caprichosa que me robaba dulces mientras dormía?

Preferí pasarlo por alto.

-Habrá que resolverlo entonces.- Sisee.- Uzumaki.- Entonces con la mirada centellante pero el rostro imperturbable me giré hacia ellos, todos repentinamente serios.- Hoy iremos al campo de entrenamiento. Los veo ahí en cinco minutos, si no llegan antes del plazo, pueden considerarse fuera del sistema.- Y tan pronto terminé esto, un mar de cuervos me rodeo hasta hacerme ver negro y entumecerme. Y cuando decidí reabrir los ojos, yo ya estaba en aquel verde prado en el que solía entrenar cuando era niño y que para mala suerte de mis _alumnos _estaba a las afueras de la aldea.

Dos minutos después, entre un remolino de pétalos de violeta, apareció Sakura, la hija de los Yamanaka y la sucesora de los Hyuuga. Otros dos más, llegaron algunos otros entre humaradas, animales o insectos y pájaros de tinta respectivamente. Justo cuando iban a dar los cinco minutos de plazo, apareció el rubio entre los árboles, con la más estruendosa de las entrandas e ignorando completamente lo más elemental para un ninja. _Baka._ La verdad yo no tenía autoridad para limitar su camino como guerreros, pero si de eso tenía para valerme de sujetos como la bola de pelos rubia entonces no le veía mucho inconveniente, total. Lord Hokage lo avalaría.

-Uzumaki.- Musite yo llamando su atención, y la de todos los demás que nos miraban atolondrados e impacientes.- Si yo fuera un enemigo…- Comencé mi monólogo agazapándome como un felino y estirando los músculos tensos de la anticipación.- Me habrías dejado tan fácil el aniquilarte. Un movimiento en falso.- Mi mano de pronto de encontró con su nuca, sujeta con firmeza mientras él ojiazul solo podía forcejear y gritonear.- Sería tan fácil así aniquilarte y ni siquiera lo notarías.- El rubio tensó su cuerpo hacia la izquierda, tan obvio, y antes que nada intercepté su codazo con el mío propio, sin soltarlo del cuello aún.- Si estuviera apretando en verdad, Uzumaki, y me hubieses lanzado ese golpe habrías perdido fuerza mucho más rápido.- Lo solté de una vez, y con un rápido movimiento, demasiado ágil para sus ojos novatos, me alejé hasta crear un clon sin necesidad de usar sellos.- Ahora, escuchen todos porque esto es lo que harán hoy.

Me detuve frente a mi copia escrutándome, permaneciendo tan impasible como otras muchas veces donde yo mismo apagué la luz de otros tantos a los que alguna vez me enfrenté. De pronto sólo éramos mi copia y yo; y para hacerlo aún más realista me enfoqué en el evento más doloroso de mi vida, sumergiéndome yo mismo en una ilusión donde eran esos ojos encapuchados los que me escrutaban, y no los míos propios. Súbitamente al mí alrededor sólo vi sombras y llamas lanzando sus brazas contra todo lo que yo amé alguna vez… la figura de ojos rojos se movió lentamente, medía su terreno y evitaba fijar su vista en la mía. Mientras mis manos temblaban, detrás de ellas Sasuke se revolvía temeroso, haciéndose el valiente mientras Mikoto corría a lo largo del bosque, de rama en rama, buscando a sus pequeños críos y Fugaku batallaba contra el mismo demonio del Byakko que había sido desatado y llevado a la locura esa noche de luna roja y que con su naturaleza felina lastimaba a todos los del clan.

_-¿Qué?- La burla resonó como eco en mi cabeza.- El prodigio de los Uchiha sigue atado a… ¿Esto?- Señalo con burla al bultito tras mis piernas y sentí como él se encogía ante la barbilla que lo apuntaba tan burlona.- En verdad Itachi, a veces puedo llegar a cuestionarte tanto…_

_-Madara…- Mis piernas instintivamente se inclinaron hacían delante, protegiendo con vehemencia lo más preciado que alguna vez conocí y un tanto ofensivo a la vez, devanando a mi oponente con la mirada carmesí tan característica de la familia. Atrás mi hermano mantenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, con un kunai en mano mientras lo apretaba contra sí. El solo oírlo temblar y sollozar me hizo gruñir de rabia._

_-¡Itachi!- Sollozó mi madre a lo lejos, con otros muchos ninjas no pertenecientes a los Uchiha a su espalda; pero yo estaba cegado, Madara había dado ya su primer paso y yo instintivamente me encontraba también impulsado en el aire blandiendo mi katana con la maestría de mi sangre y girando el Sharingan con la velocidad de mis ancestros en la piel. Les haría honor por esta escoria, salvaría a Sasuke…_

_Pronto llegó un eco ensordecedor, ambos nos golpeamos de lleno en el rostro con la fuerza de dos titanes. Y una batalla de manos y piernas se liberó. Gruñendo y alzando nuestros respectivos filos: katana y kunai, ambos empleados con avidez, una ráfaga y pronto me tuve que quitar de su camino._

_Ya no llevaba su máscara, eso era obvio… No podría haber hecho un Gokakyou No Jutsu con ella puesta. Más aún no podía ver su rostro, cubierto por una extraña penumbra._

_-Sasuke…-Dije alarmado ante lo siguiente, cada vez podía ver menos los movimientos de mi oponente. ¿Qué era todo esto?- Sasuke…-Corre, corre…-Sasuke…_

_El aire que venía de mis pulmones comenzó a quemarme la garganta; ardía respirar. Y la oscuridad abrazadora no hacía más que hundirme de a poco. Pronto, todo lo que vi fue el negro más profundo; mi propio abismo de soledad; pero no estaba tan ciego no, aún entre todo el estupor logre divisar la melena negruzca de mi madre mientras se acuclillaba lejos de mí cuerpo tambaleante. Y luego… cuando me creí estar completamente inerte escuché tan claro como si me lo hubiesen susurrado al oído…_

_-¡SASUKE…!_

_Y de ahí todo se volvió negro._

_-_¡Uchiha-Sensei! ¡Uchiha-Sensei! ¡Uchiha-Sensei! Por favor, despierte o tendré que...- Escuché en medio de murmurllos tan altos que parecían gritos mientras unas manos me jaloneaban del chaleco en un intento por deshacerse de él.- Darle respiración de…

-¡Tonterías Ami!- Gritoneó otra chica alejándo las molestas manos de mí.- ¿Porqué tú, ah? Ita-Sensei está muy mono como para qué tú…-Pronto no fueron sólo ellas quienes comenzaron a hacer revuelo alrededor de mí.

-¡Ya, ya! Chicas tranquilas.- Dijo una voz calmada.

-¡Cállate Sai!- Gritaron varias al unísono.

-Tsk. Esto es tan problemático dijo una nueva voz. Varonil por supuesto.

-¡Joder! ¡Shikamaru, no sabes decir otra cosa!

-¡Hey! ¡Hey! Dejen de toquetear al…

-¡Cállense todas!- Gritó una voz ajena a todo el jaleo, tan molesta como la voz de mi Oka-san cuando se irrita con facilidad, pero a la vez tan agradable que casi me pareció que extrañé el timbre de voz iracundo que poseía el gritito. Más, de algún milagroso modo, todas guardaron silencio.- Está despertando…- Una mano se posó sobre mi mejilla, y mis parpados se vieron aún más tentados a abrirse. Aún con el sol de lleno en el rostro, levemente eclipsado por la figura que tenía frente a mí, no pude dejar de pensar que era hermosa.

Sujeté con suavidad su mano y la mantuve en mi rostro ignorando cualquier suceso externo a ese gesto y a sus exuberantes ojos jade que me miraban tan intensamente.-…Molesta…- Musité antes desvanecerme de nuevo.

.

.

.

"_La verdad de las cosas es que bien podría estar ebrio…_

_pero esa es una mirada que vale la pena."_

_._

_._

_._

¿Hacía cuanto no había dormido tan bien? Que de pronto la sábana bajo mi cuerpo se sentía tan ligera y fresca como una nube. Me sentía en una nube. Mecí internamente mi cuerpo en una especie de canción de cuna que resonaba desde algún lugar. Brisa y olor a tierra húmeda fueron lo que me recibió de repente, tal vez alguna ventana.

"_Y en las noches__  
><em>_que haya luna llena__  
><em>_será porque el niño__  
><em>_esté de buenas.__  
><em>_y si el niño llora__  
><em>_menguará la luna__  
><em>_para hacerle una cuna.__  
><em>_y si el niño llora__  
><em>_menguará la luna__  
><em>_para hacerle una cuna."_

Alguna puerta se abrió. Me esforcé por abrir los ojos pero ofuscado por las paredes blanquecinas que me rodeaban me vi forzado a cerrarlos nuevamente. Quise seguir escuchando esa canción tan triste, pedirle a esa voz que no dejara de cantar.

-Vine en cuanto me enteré. Había palidecido en la mañana, en verdad no deseaba que fuera.- Interrumpió una voz con un timbre demasiado familiar, pero me sentía tan drogado que no pude reconocerla.- ¡Pero es tan terco como su padre!- Bueno, esa era Mikoto.

Escuché una suave risa y luego de eso, silencio.

-Cantas muy hermoso.- Musitó mi madre rompiendo el mutismo. ¿Quién cantaba entonces?- Estaría encantado si pudiera…- La voz de mi progenitora se ahogó en un leve sollozo, pero la otra persona no tardó en reconfortarla con palabras suaves.- ¿Cuánto llevas aquí?- Continuó luego de unos minutos, ya calmada.

-Yo lo traje.- Dijo la voz extraña mientras sujetaba mi hombro. Hubo un ligero ruido y luego unos mechones fueron apartados de mi rostro.

-¿Y por qué no te has ido?- Cuestionó mi madre con curiosidad silabeando en la lengua. ¿Qué había en sus palabras que me dejó consternado? ¿Algún indicio de una esperanza inexplicada?

-Uchiha-san, es un favor que le debo…

-¿No estás molesta entonces?- Mi madre, por su tono, estaba casi brincando de alegría.

-Jamás dije eso.- Respondió la femina escueta, pero luego suavizó sus modos y volvió a la tarea de acariciarme el rostro delicadamente, desde los pómulos hasta el inicio de la nariz.- Pero no he podido evitar pensarle desde siempre… ¿Está mal Mikoto-san? ¿Por qué todas hablan del buen Sai-kun, el que no hace nada malo? Yo quiero pero… También se que sería correspondida. Me lo ha dicho tantas veces que es un poco cansado. Pero yo sigo pensando en aquella tarde con su hijo. ¿Sabe? Esto lo ignora él, pero sé que me beso alguna vez.

-¡Oh, hija! Yo no soy quién para decirte esto.- Murmuró Mikoto con voz trémula.- Itachi también la ha pasado mal, eso sí. Pero estoy segura de que si supiera que eres tú estaría sonriendo como cuando era niño. –Luego rió un poco.- Esta mal que yo lo diga pero… Habla dormido generalmente. No planeo molestar, soy su madre y quiero que sea feliz. Pero en verdad te agradezco que veles por él aún con todo lo que deberías pensar sobre la familia.- Hubo otro ligero ruido, como el de metal siendo arrastrado.- Probablemente comience a balbucear en un rato… Te lo dejo _Sakura_. Y en verdad gracias.

-Mikoto-san, preocuparme por él está implícito, le quiero…

-No, no por eso.- Se escuchó la puerta abrir.- Por volver a su vida.

Y de nuevo tan sólo quedó el clic del cerrarla nuevamente.

_Sakura…_

_._

_._

_._

"_Eres demasiado hermosa, ojos verdes_

_y si te llego a conocer; sé, podría llegar a enamorarme."_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Buenas noches queridas damas, aquí con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Lamento si tarde, pero es que tengo muchas actividades y no siempre se puede cubrir todo. Por lo menos este capítulo procuré que fuera más largo y explicara un poco más la situación de Sasuke ya que creo que es esa su mayor interrogante. Esta vez puse un poco de la versión de Sakura porque no tenía idea de cómo plasmar todo aquello que imaginé que ella podría sentir al verlo, su reacción vaya. Lamento si las decepcionó o algo así.<em>**

**_Comentarios, sugerencias, lo que sea es bienvenido._**

**_Muchas gracias a todas mis seguidoras._**

**_¡Efharistho!_**

**_P.C._**


	8. La chica más bonita

**Los personajes de la serie Naruto no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

_"Búscame en las preguntas que no has formulado,_

_Sólo así querrás olvidarme"_

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

_Hay ciertas cosas que no se han podido olvidar aquel día. Detalles que aún reverberan en la manchada memoria de los Uchiha y en los rostros mustios y frágiles de los habitantes de la Aldea Escondida Entre las Hojas._

_Mamá por ejemplo, no ha dejado de mirar a través del bosque por el que alguna vez corrió retractándose de sus acciones; seguida de un grupo de aldeanos que aún confiaban en la dulce mujer que conocieron y que dejaron de lado el linaje que la condenaba._

_Papá en su pulcritud parsimoniosa avanza impecable. Pareciera que fuese esa la nueva impresión que quisiera dejar. Quiere que confíen. Ellos quieren confiar; pero el dolor es grande, el miedo fuerte y la incertidumbre suprime por sobre todas las cosas cualquier acto de buena fe._

_Yo, finalmente, perdí esperanzas en el perdón. No he de exigir algo que no daría porque fui yo quien los lastimó... A cambio de nada. Sólo por eso, por mi temor, es que él ya no está. _

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"_Corre cariño,_

_Espero, puedas detenerme"_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Había tormenta. Yo era la tormenta._

__Afuera el grito de la ventisca tocaba mi ventana y mi cabeza no podía ser domada, mis manos no podían ser controladas; pero todo podía ser detonado. En mi habitación daba vueltas. Me sentía tan encerrado y tan libre a la vez. La adrenalina colmaba mis venas como lejía. Quemaba. Y sin pensármelo dos veces salí a descargar mi histeria. _____Sucumbía ante la ira, la frustración. Mis impulsos asesinos no podían, no debían ser reprimidos. Eso era lo que sabía hacer, mi propósito inequívoco según mis raíces. Pero no quería seguir con todo eso. No quería ser parte de eso. Ya había sido demasiada sangre. ¿Es que nadie estaba harto? __Dentro, en la gran casona, mis padres dormían tan culpables como yo, tan inocentes como yo… tan frágiles. Y Sasuke… él sólo estaba. A sus escasos seis años no podía entender esos silencios incómodos que se formaban entre la familia a la hora de la cena. Ni la mirada severa que papá me arrojaba a penas se mencionaba algo de la guerra próxima o del papel que obligadamente debía desempeñar en ella. ¿Es que no había nadie más? Era tanto el hastío que ________sin pensármelo salí a descargar mi histeria._____

_Vi el vendaval ciñendose sobre Konoha. Rugía el viento entre los fornidos árboles que no se doblegaban y truenos aullaban como cortes en témpanos de hielo. La noche era furiosa, agonizante y la tierra temblaba impotente, temerosa con el crujir de las gotas proclamandolo todo, desordenándolo todo; un batallón en el suelo despierto, vivo. La tempestad mostraba su lado más bello con todo el clamor del tifón. Este aceleraba su paso cruzándose con las rocas de las cumbres más altas que el valle de Konoha poseía, destrozando y aplastando lo que fuera con el gusto más bizarro. Pero para mi estaba bien, yo lo quería. Entregarme ante toda esa belleza, a esa irrealidad efímera e indomable y no volver atrás jamás. Ser uno con aquello y dejar lejos la escoria a la que estaba destinado a convertirme. Diez años tenía. ¿Porqué no les bastaba destruir mi infancia para dejarme en paz?_

_Ni ellos podían..._

_El vendaval transcurría titánico, parecía que el mundo se desmoronaba y aquella seguridad que me daba el saber que nada saldría de acuerdo a lo esperado fue la que me hizo correr hacía las cumbres bañadas en cortos arroyos que lo enlodaban todo, hacía el lago, hacía todo lo que pudiese dirigirme a la nada. _Una ráfaga de aire se alzó frente a mí, elevo hojas, ramas. Los relámpagos me llamaban furiosos como golpes a mis oídos y mis gritos se fundían con los suyos. Los ojos verdes me seguían. El sollozo de aquel hombre me seguía.__

_De un momento a otro me encontré caminando sobre la turbia agua del lago. Entonces, cuando mi corazón retumbó por última vez en ese instante y pude ver el agua surgir de la tierra y no del cielo; cuando mis ojos fueron tan rojos que parecieron volver a ser negros, hable con los truenos._

_Y ellos me respondieron._

_No noté mis ojos cerrados, simplemente lo estaban. Alrededor todo era una atrayente calma que absorbió a mi cuerpo presa de una quietud imperdonable. Tan pacífica...En mi interior, brotaba un sosiego llano, pleno; que se extendía por mis extremidades en un éxtasis delirante y me invitaba a continuar abrazándome más al limbo. Cada vez me sentía más liviano, más ausente._

_Hubo un zumbido, muy leve y aún así destrozaba toda la armonía recién construída. El sonido volvió, ahora más largo, más fuerte. Mi tranquilidad se desquebrajaba al son de los martilleos._

_-¡Itachi!_

_Zumbido. La voz de mi hermano era un zumbido. Supe que algo no andaba _bien.

_El estupor de la descarga me detuvo por unos segundos interminables y cuando por fin pude ver a Sasuke a los ojos sin esa máscara de arrepentimiento que las centellas se llevaron; lo observé quebrarse desde la orilla del lago. Sucio, empapado y sangrando de diversas partes; con su mirada llorosa que sin embargo no me dejaba. Y a pesar de que las lágrimas brotaban imparables, jamás he visto tanto coraje._

_-Sasuke…_

_Esa noche, mi pequeño hermano tonto fue quien me salvó._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"_Si has de continuar llorando,_

_Que tu causa tenga soporte."_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Un ligero aroma a lavanda y a lirios del valle se esparcía en la habitación principal y se colaba por los jardines hasta el inicio del bosque de coníferas impregnando así el resto de la casa y demás alrededores. Y es que, según Fugaku, en el cumpleaños de Mikoto -el cuál era al día siguiente- sus flores favoritas eran más que indispensables por lo que con unas cuantas para alegrar la casa no bastaban. No. Su querida pelinegra merecía lo mejor, más exquisito y… exagerado.

En lo personal para mí todo aquello era excesivo pero eran pocas las ocasiones en que él realmente demostraba lo mucho que le importaba mi adorable madre y aún más escasas aquellas en que tales demostraciones eran exitosas por lo que accedí-_un tanto a regañadientes_- a ayudarlo. Después de todo, no sería yo el que tuviese que sufrir con sus órdenes precisas sobre el acomodo de un jarrón en un espacio u otro… para eso tendría a nuestros pobres sirvientes para atormentar. ¡Ja! Si por algo él y Mikoto eran pareja.

Desafortunadamente eso también implicaba salir de mí letargo en mi último día de la recuperación obligada que los médicos me hicieron tomar- y a la que tuve que acceder bajo la mortal mirada de mi progenitora-; para bajar la colina hasta llegar a la única floristería de toda la aldea, que, además se encontraba justamente en el centro del todo aquel bullicio y ajetreo que tanto caracteriza los buenos días de Konoha.

Tenía aproximadamente cinco días de no haber cruzado las pobladas calles del pueblo y hacerlo generaba en mí una cierta inquietud por saber qué había sido de la pelirosa estos días. En el fondo, me negaba al descanso y la quietud porque después del primer día de verla y aún más luego de la conversación entre ella y mamá, entenderla se había vuelto una especie de necesidad exasperante que me era realmente difícil de dominar. Más, también era muy vigorizante tener la libertad de salir de casa y olvidar todos esos apabullantes recuerdos que rondaban los corredores.

Me tomé la libertad de observar los ligeros cambios que había dado el Centro a sus inicios de Junio. La gente alzaba sus letreros y preparaba sus tejados de las goteras que dejaron las lluvias pasadas y que reabrirían las próximas tormentas, las hojas de los árboles habían cambiado aquel verde intenso por uno color limón que denotaba su anhelo por el agua. El calor estaba en su esplendor en aquel mediodía. Curiosamente, por primera vez en tanto tiempo, me di cuenta de que extrañé estos días recluido a Konoha, ser parte de ese sinuoso espectáculo.

Anduve a paso tranquilo a o largo de la aldea, deteniéndome en los locales a los que solía llevar a Sasuke cuando visitábamos el centro de la aldea o pedía acompañarme a la Torre Hokage. Frente a mí pronto estuvo la floristería de los Yamanaka y la fuerte fragancia a esencias florales mezcladas me abrumó por unos segundos. Al entrar busqué en el mostrador a la ausente encargada pero en su lugar escuché unas risas y grititos detrás de las puertas de cristal opaco que daban al vivero. La primera, algo chillona, y estridente, la reconocí como la voz de la hija del señor Yamanaka del área de análisis e investigación mental.

-¡Oh! ¡Frentesota!- Exclamó la rubia.- No me dirás que no viste la sexy mirada que tenía. La verdad es que desde el primer día me pareció sumamente atractivo. No me dirás que no pensaste lo mismo.- Hubo una pausa y pronto dejé de preocuparme porque me atendieran y me sorprendí siendo bastante cotilla. Pero es que… ¿A quién demonios podrían decirle _frente_?

-¡Ino-san!- Dijo una escandalizada voz suave.

-Te equivocas. Es un maestro… y el más feo que he visto.- dictaminó una nueva y ahora familiar voz.

-Esto… No, tampoco creo que sea feo.-Dijo la segunda voz, algo pausada.- En realidad a mí… a mí me parece tan guapo y agradable como Naruto-kun.- Espera _¿qué? _Sí Uzumaki no es muy agraciado. Pobre el chico del que hablaban.

_-_Hinata…No, nada.-Mencionó la ojiazul como resignada.- ¡Frentona en verdad estás loca!- Chilló la rubia.- Es taaaaaaan galante.- Suspiró ridículamente embobada y tuve que recordarme que esta era la típica pelea de niñatas con las que yo tuve la fortuna de no verme hostigado debido a que terminé la academia mucho antes de que mis compañeras notarán la existencia de los niños.

-¡Por favor! El tipo es de lo más arisco.- Expresó audiblemente Sakura y mientras los gritos iban en aumento, mi curiosidad iba a la par ¿De quién podría una niña hablar tan mal?- Además, ¿Qué pueden llegar a verle? Apuesto a que es un engreído, patán y mujeriego ese famoso genio Uchiha.

_¡Suficiente!_

-¿Interrumpo?- Al abrir la puerta y observarme plantado frente a ellas, las tres novatas se quedaron estupefactas; con los labios abiertos y sin aliento. Ninguna movió un solo músculo ni pudo ocultar el asombro y la vergüenza en sus miradas, una más roja que la otra. Decidí no argumentar a mi favor e ignorar el erróneo comentario mordaz.- Disculpe, ¿de casualidad no contará con algunos lirios de valle y flores de lavanda?- Pregunté desinteresadamente y ganándome un ligero pestañeo contrariado por la dependienta temporal del lugar.- Es… para una persona muy especial.- Agregué sutilmente, mientras me encargaba de observar con detenimiento la expresión descompuesta de la chica de cabellos rosados.

-Esto…-Musitó Ino, tan tímida como nunca.- Eh… Claro, claro Uchiha-Sensei. Están por aquí.- Terminó al ponerse de pie y guiarme hacia una de las esquinas del lugar donde una pequeña bodeguita tenía almacenadas a todas aquellas flores de temperaturas un poco más templadas.- ¿Cu-Cuántas desea llevar?

La verdad no tenía idea. Si fuera mi obsequio, con un gran ramo mamá estaría encantada; más sin embargo papá requería algo más… complejo.

-Su-Supongo que tal vez pueda ayudarle…-Continuó tímida.- ¿Quién es la chica Sensei?

Estuve a punto, a punto de contestarle que aquella idea tan extravagante era para mi madre, pero recordé que conversaba no sólo con la hija de un importantísimo analista sino también con la más cotilla de todas las cotillas en la aldea; por lo que eso y las crudas palabras de la pelirosa que pronto retumbaron en mis oídos, hicieron mella. No es que yo fuese vengativo, claro.- Es de la aldea, si es lo que desean saber.- Contesté restándole importancia y luego miré a Haruno, cuya mirada se dirigió hacía el piso y sus puños se apretaron hasta que los nudillos le quedaron blancos.- Más, _la _chica, -Cuidé mucho en hacer énfasis.- realmente no tiene idea ni de quién soy, ni mucho menos de que yo realmente siento al verla.

Y, en cierta forma no mentía.

-Pero…- Ino insistía en su investigación mientras acomodaba algunas flores.- Sensei, ¿Es ella bonita?

-¡Ino!- Le reprendió Hinata con sensatez, algo que a la ojiazul le faltaba.

Sonreí un poco al recordar en ella la efusividad de Sakura años atrás y ambas chicas se calmaron y sonrieron al verme relajado y abierto a _"cuestionamientos"._- Quiero varios ramos grandes por favor, talvez… unos diez.- Tres pares de ojos me miraron con muchas dudas, pero fueron sólo los ojos verdes los que tuvieron una respuesta silenciosa que no supo ser interpretada.

-Entonces, Sensei ¿Es su chica bonita?- Repitió impaciente Ino mientras sacaba las flores de su jardinera y comenzaba a limpiarlas y a cortarles las imperfecciones.

-¡Ino-san!- Le regañó la Hyuga nuevamente; sin embargo, ella también moría por saber.

-Es la chica más linda de todas.-Suspiré a los cabellos rosas que en ningún momento me dirigió la mirada.- Y realmente me gustaría acercarme más a ella.

Al salir de la tienda con el encargo finalmente listo, las escuché gritar como pequeñas niñas ilusionadas, al menos a Ino y a Hinata, lo que me provocó una ligera y sorpresiva risa. Más la duda me embargó y quise saber que sucedería con su conversación al haber partido yo, qué dirían mis _"alumnas";_ por lo que realicé un clon al que mandé a casa con los racimos sobre una carreta y me quedé a indagar entre las sombras.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Romance es,_

_Lo que el amor no."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura's POV.**

Impotencia, rabia. Vergüenza. Eso fue lo que sentí en el instante en que cruzó tan oportunamente las puertas del vivero. Es verdad que le guardaba algo -bastante- de rencor. Le había esperado tanto, llorado tanto y él… él sin ninguna razón me dejaba a mí y a todos esos lindos recuerdos, sola, rota; y con un montón de fresas echándose a perder.

No sé porqué le _sigo_ queriendo.

Es por eso que quise enamorarme de otros niños. Que quise besar a Kiba-kun, pelearme por Sai y discutir con Ino el porqué Iruka-Sensei era tan guapo. Pero entonces todos mis planes han fallado porque Kiba-kun huele a perro y me dio un poquito de asco pensar en besar las babas de un perro; porque Naruto tonto no me deja salir con chicos que no sean él y sobretodo porque Sai-kun me recuerda a él, a Itachi. Con sus indecifrables ojos negros y esa sonrisilla misteriosa.

Aún así, llevando desventaja, me propuse olvidarle; y hace poco creí comenzar una nueva etapa, creí ser capaz de verle las pompis a Iruka-Sensei en clase; y justo el día que lograría fijarme en su posadera… Lord Hokage le deja una misión y llega él a mi vida otra vez; y el verlo de nuevo despierta en mí una la libertad de sentirme niña nuevamente ¡Y, Dios, una niña no es capaz de verle las pompis a su Sensei!

Pero lo peor de todo ha sido hoy. El escucharlo enamorado de alguien más, saber que me ve y a la vez no. _"Es la más bonita de todas"_ Había dicho… ¿Será realmente tan bonita? ¿Porqué él podía olvidarme? ¿Porqué no podía dejarle?

-¡ .Dios!- Gritó Ino.- ¡¿Vieron eso?! ¡Qué romántico! ¡¿Sakura, en verdad no querrías algo así?! Si tan sólo Sai-kun fuera como él…

"_Es la más bonita de todas"_

-¿Sakura-chan? ¿Qué sucede?- Inquirió mi pelinegra amiga, un poco preocupada por mi reciente mutismo.

-¿Frentona?

-Es la más bonita de todas…-Susurre para mí misma.

-¿Qué dijiste Sakura?

-¡Es la más bonita!- Grité, y vi en sus ojos la duda de si había enloquecido.-¡Ino-chan, Hinata-chan! ¿No quieren saber quién es la _más bonita_ de todas?- Alenté.

Ambas se voltearon a ver extrañadas y pronto Ino, con su chismosa naturaleza sonrió maliciosamente y dio un salto alegre y vivaz.-¡Apuesto a que no debe ser tan bonita! ¡¿Qué dices Hinata?!

-Yo…yo…

Pero yo no le di tiempo de responder y pronto me encontré jaloneándola junto con Ino en un desesperado intento por mover a la bochornosa ojiperla que tengo por íntima. Porque sí, tenía que saber quién se había robado al dueño de mi primer beso y debía saberlo, sin que mis amigas se dieran cuenta del por qué Itachi era _**tan**_ importante… o de su importancia misma.

**End Sakura's POV.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Yo no he besado perros,_

_Pero sí comadrejas"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Itachi's POV.**

Me sorprendió un poco que al principio ella no dijese nada, prácticamente ni se inmutara pero lo cierto es que luego de que mi farsa se diera en su propio avance se mostró triste, casi hasta dolida y fue entonces que realmente comencé a arrepentirme de lo que dije. Tal vez fue mala idea infligir un poco de celos en la muchacha, si era ella quien estaba en todo su derecho de odiar e incluso hasta olvidar. Fui yo quien la dejó, después de todo.

Sin embargo luego de una serie de murmullos que ni sus amigas entendieron Sakura se tambaleó sobre su asiento y tiró de la pobre chica Hyuga con una efusividad propia de los buenos tiempos en que la conocí a la vez que farullaba un incomprensible _"Es la más bonita de todas"_ e incitando a las demás a espiarme.

_"Esta tarde será divertida" _pensé al tiempo que las veía partir hacía ningún lugar en concreto con la duda de cuál sería su temible estrategia. Una buena forma para poner a prueba, de paso, sus habilidades ninja.

Al poco rato tuve que admitir que subestimé bastante a mis observadoras. Si bien es cierto que sus habilidades aún estaban muy por debajo de las mías como guerrero, tuve que mantener extremo cuidado con la portadora del byakugan y su visión pura; con la rubia capaz de literalmente meterse en las mentes de los demás como toda una gran Yamanaka y localizar por medio de recuerdos mi ubicación; y por supuesto con la habilidad innata de Haruno de hacer que todo lo que esté a mi alrededor que pueda salir mal, suceda. Porque no sólo mis clones –_terminé haciendo varios_- fueron perseguidos por las niñas de la Academia. No. Perros, gatos, las señoras mayor edad a las que Hatake-san solía acompañar… Así como también demás animales que nada tenían que hacer dentro de unos suburbios, digo… ¿Un alce?

Ellas seguían a mis clones por todos lados, desde la tienda de dangos, hasta la Torre Hokage, y cuando me perdían de vista terminaban abordando a cualquier extraño con anormales preguntas.

-Señorita, disculpe.-Detuvo amablemente Hyuga a una señora de edad mayor.- ¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrar a Uchiha Itachi?

-¿El qué? ¿Ichiraku? Oh, siempre veo a un muchachito rubio por ahí… Se parece mucho a mi nieto Yasuko. Sólo que con los ojos verdes y menos bronceado. Sería muy buen partido para usted señorita…-Y la pobre Hinata se quedaba rojísima por la mención del rubio mientras permanecía quieta para complacer a la mujer, hasta que esta recordaba que sus mandados se le habían olvidado.

En otra de las entrevistas, Ino llegó con mi madre que desgraciadamente paseaba por las tiendas de repostería a esa hora. _¡Brillante idea!- Señora Uchiha, disculpe, ¿Sabe usted si Itachi tiene novia?_

Rogué a Dios que no la hubiese escuchado. Pero mi suerte era escasa.-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ese muchacho! ¿Y quién es la...?-Balbuceó iracunda.-¡Pero me va a oír, me va a oír! –Farulló mamá en un ataque de celos maternales.- ¡Ah! ¡Pero esto es culpa de Fugaku! ¡Él y sus ideas de marcar su territorio! ¡Si el muy hombrecito no lava ni su propio uniforme! ¡Ya verá en la casa cuando…!- Tan grande era su enojo, que dejó a una Yamanaka con la boca bien abierta mientras la observaba marcharse, irónicamente, hacía otra tienda. Estaba perdido; menos mal, mañana era su cumpleaños.

Otro vergonzoso evento fue cuando a Sakura le tocó preguntar a Kakashi sobre mis gustos en mujeres. Mala elección.-Disculpe, señor… ¿Sabe usted quién es Uchiha Itachi?

El hombre la miró con su único ojo al descubierto; con la mínima intención de despegar su vista del pornográfico libro anaranjado que llevaba en mano.-En realidad pequeña, me sorprendería conocer a alguien en la aldea que no conociera a un Uchiha.

Sakura sopesó la respuesta unos segundos, suficientes para que el ninja copia diera por terminada la conversación y comenzara a caminar hacía no sé donde.- ¡Espere!... Yo… ¿Sabe usted cómo le gustan las mujeres a Uchiha-san?

Un claro _"Esto no es posible"_ cruzó la mente del shinobi, mas pronto todo su diabólico humor negro cruzó su expresión y una mirada maliciosa afloró.- Oh, cariño, es una lástima ¿Te gusta? -La pelirosa enrojeció.-Verás es que... varios dicen que Itachi es _gay_.-Susurró.

Nadie me hubiese culpado si Hatake desaparecía un mes.

Así el día transcurrió y de pronto el crepúsculo ya iniciaba pintando algunos reflejos rosados y anaranjados en las nubes. Notándolo, el curioso trío comenzaba a menguar en sus intentos de encontrar a la famosa mujer. No tardó la roba dangos en desanimarse al igual que la heredera del clan Hyuga; y terminó siendo la rubia obstinada quien seguía animándolas a encontrar a quien tenían frente a sus narices.

-Ya será tarde… Cerda, ya es suficiente.-Musitó distraída Sakura, fijando la vista en su entorno, ya estaban en los límites de Konoha nuevamente. Justo en el puente donde el río salía de la aldea y se encontraba con el bosque colindante.

-¡No es posible! Nadie sabe nada…-Suspiró pesadamente la rubia.- Nadie en Konoha ha visto a Uchiha-san con ninguna muchacha que no sea su mamá, alguna colega sin comportamiento especial o… -Chilló como si hubiese encontrado al amor de su vida.-¡Anko! ¿Quién más podría ser?

_¡Ugh!_ Anko… La sola idea daba risa.

-No, Anko no es.-Comentó Hinata.- Iruka- sensei siempre se queja de que están peleando, ¿Cómo podrían?

-Hinata, del odio al amor hay un paso. ¿Cierto Sakura?

La pelirosa se quedó absorta, mirando fijamente hacia el gran árbol de ciruelo sobre el que yo me encontraba. Por un momento pensé que me había descubierto, más pronto retiró su mirada al compás del viento en su rostro. Algo en la imagen me trajo recuerdos y, a ella, la ventisca, pétalos de lavanda.

-No lo sé.-Dijo finalmente con los restos de la flor en mano; y con la mirada perdida en su acuoso reflejo.- Me retiro chicas, nos vemos mañana.

Y sin más, se marchó con la expresión más frágil que los ojitos verdes podían contener.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Conocí tu boca,_

_Y aún así, eras ajena"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura's POV.**

Me dolían los pies. _Mucho._ Eso es lo que pensaba mientras Ino seguía diciendo incoherencias y soltando al aire ideas vergonzosas como… ¿Poner carteles? No miento, al principio parecía buena idea; pero luego de que Hinata diera sus buenos argumentos de porqué era una pésima ocurrencia me dio verguenza haber pensado en una idea tan sosa. Comencé a creer que esto del cotilleo en ella iba más que enserio y no quería inmiscuirme más. Al principio fue divertido, y en parte incluso seguía siendo sumamente importante para mi salud mental pero sinceramente ya era el colmo. No quería deprimirme más.

Iba a ceder cuando escuché ligeros movimientos atrás de mí, casi tan sutiles como el sonido de un suspiro. Al principio pensé que sería mi imaginación, pero mi corazón se sentía fuerte dentro de mí como cuando estaba frente a Itachi y casi pude jurar por segundos que era él detrás de aquel gran ciruelo. Pero era una tontería en verdad… ¿Qué caso tendría el espiar a tres chiquillas chismosas? El era mayor y seguramente tenía intereses en personas mayores. De nuevo las dudas me asaltaban. ¿Por qué no podía querer a Naruto? ¿O a Sai? ¿Por qué tenía que ser _él _siempre?

_Me duelen los pies. _Pensé nuevamente y entonces me di cuenta de lo lejos que habíamos llegado… otra vez. Los límites de Konoha se abrían frente a nosotros y las peligrosas cumbres se extendían sin que pudiéramos dejar de observar el río perforarlas. Aunado a ello, la noche comenzaba a hacer presencia. No podía creer que gastara mi día en el tonto, tonto Uchiha… que quería a otra.

-Ya será tarde… Cerda, ya es suficiente.- Dije lo más dispersa que pude. No quería que se dieran cuenta de que pronto lloraría.

-¡No es posible! –Balbuceó Ino inconforme.-Nadie sabe nada… Nadie en Konoha ha visto a Uchiha-san con ninguna muchacha que no sea su mamá, alguna colega sin comportamiento especial o… ¡Anko! ¿Quién más podría ser?

_Anko… ¿_Por qué no? Era mucho más bonita que yo, más lista, divertida y por supuesto mucho más curvilínea. A mis doce años, yo apenas había logrado dejar atrás los corpiños.

-No, Anko no es.-Dijo Hinata, tratando de esperanzarme sin saber siquiera.- Iruka- sensei siempre se queja de que están peleando, ¿Cómo podrían?

-Hinata, del odio al amor hay un paso… ¿Cierto Sakura?

_Cierto… _Antes de conocer a Itachi, cuando iba en preescolar, un muchacho pelinegro siempre me molestaba picándome las mejillas y mojando de más mis pinturas con acuarela. Recuerdo que lloraba y cuando mi tristeza se convertía en coraje le metía el pincel a la nariz y terminábamos ambos tan manchados de pigmentos que nos sacaban al jardín a _"pensar"_ y ahí continuaba nuestra guerra sin fin.

_Cuando era pequeña me gustaba alguien más. ¿Qué _era _diferente?_

Una brisa fresca que anunciaba lluvia me trajo de nuevo a la realidad y descubrí que durante mi estupor la imagen del ciruelo volvía a mí. Sorpresivamente, también tenía en mis manos pétalos de la flor que Itachi llevaba.

-No lo sé.-Dije con la mirada fija en las aguas. _Todo esto es tonto._- Me retiro chicas, nos vemos mañana.-Les agradecí mucho el que no estuvieran prestando demasiada atención porque al dar vuelta yo ya tenía los ojos hinchados.

…

Después de que me fui no tardó mucho en que apareciese la lluvia con su tierno gorjeo que hace el campo cuando está de fiesta. Los prados se pintaban de un verde intenso bajo el agua que yo, empapada, disfruté mucho. Nostálgica caminé rodeando los campos de entrenamiento a los que escuchaba que los genin iban luego de graduarse; y brinqué en sus charquitos mientras algunas confusas lágrimas escurrían por mis mejillas. Luego me tiré al césped y rodé en él contagiándome de su rocío.

-Enfermarás.-Dijo una voz grave.

-No le importa.-Contesté con un puchero al reconocer a su dueño, y en cambio me escurrí más sobre el suelo.

-Entonces enfermaré contigo.-Susurró tumbándose pesadamente.

Permaneció ahí en silencio, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa oculta en las comisuras de los labios. No abrió los ojos hasta que, una vez habiendo terminado yo de divagar, le pregunté.-¿No debería estar con la chica más linda de Konoha, Sensei?-Sisee algo irritada.

-No sé si ella deseé estar conmigo, _Sakura_- _Mi nombre, _mi nombre pocas veces sonó tan bien. _Suertuda ella_, pensé.- Además,-Continuó.- Ya es tarde. Tú deberías estar en casa.

-No puedo llegar a casa así de sucia.- Contesté sin darle peso y por fin esa sonrisa oculta apareció.

-¿Te digo un secreto?-Súbitamente sus ojos me escrutaban intensamente y supe que podía confiar en que lo que venía no iba a doler.- Yo tampoco.-Sonreí. ¿Porqué él no era malo? ¿Por qué no era arrogante, ni pérfido, ni simple?

_Segundos, minutos._ Su mano, mi mano. Sólo el silencio era expectante.

-Entonces…-Suspiré con las gotas sobre mi cara mientras la lluvia arreciaba levemente.

-Entonces no lleguemos.- Casi cantó; e incorporándose ágilmente tomó mi manó y tiró de ella hasta que ambos rodamos nuevamente. Quedando él sobre mí. De nuevo, segundos, minutos. Y yo me azoraba.- No lleguemos.- Repitió vehemente.

-No lleguemos.-Acepté.

.

.

_._

"_Si te dijera que te quiero hoy,_

_Mañana temería tu respuesta"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Es extraño darse otra vuelta por fanfiction. La verdad es que no esperaba regresar... pero hace poco me entro la curiosidad, comencé a leer... y bueno, una cosa llevó a la otra. Lamento una espera tan larguísima, sé que he dejado mucho a desear. Sin embargo hoy las complazco nuevamente. **

**Leí algunos de sus reviews y me da mucho gusto encontrar interés. El cuál espero no se haya perdido a causa de mi falta de disciplina en la escritura.**

**Sin más, disfruten y...**

**Gracias!**

**P.C.**


End file.
